


Everything is not what it seems

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clueless McCoy, Denial, F/F, Fear, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mission Gone Wrong, Post Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e16 A Private Little War, Sad Ending, Short Story, Supernatural Elements, USS Enterprise - Freeform, attempt to move on, fails with style of course, strange, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: There are occasions in life where nothing is what it seems to be. That applies specifically to the Enterprise, especially when events happen without context. Then it doesn't make sense and a certain train of logic has to be used. It's not what it seems to be. It can't be what you want it. It can only be what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Running away from natives who had been armed with pistols was not what McCoy expected. What he did not expect that they knew how to fire them, replicate them, and repair them. They had entered the age of guns rather quickly. The last observation team had given their last report over a year ago and nothing new has been heard since then. To think that he was used to natives with spears chasing after him. Spock was running behind Kirk. McCoy looked over seeing the security ensign fall to her knees with blood coming from the corner of her mouth. The light in her eyes vanished then she fell down. McCoy turned his head away as Kirk shouted into the communicator. 

Spock yelped in pain.

McCoy saw a trail of green blood bleeding through the blue uniform. 

“Three to beam up, Scotty!” Kirk finished. 

“I’m tryin’, captain,” Scott replied.

McCoy ran into the line of fire headed in Spock’s direction acting as a shield. 

“Spock!” McCoy called. 

McCoy picked up speed losing a lag that had kept him back. 

Kirk looked over his shoulder with visible sweat then looked back where he was going putting the communicator back onto the belt. McCoy placed a hand onto the Vulcan’s shoulder as the transporter worked its magic. The Vulcan flinched feeling the squeeze to stop the sudden blood flow. Spock’s legs began to fall. In a blue gust of light and a a familiar melody, they were back aboard the Enterprise. Spock was falling to his feet. McCoy took out a heavy sedative from the bag then applied it to the side of Spock’s neck propping him against the transporter padd’s edge. Kirk stepped off going toward the transporter console. Moments later, Chapel and M’Benga came into the room with a gurney. McCoy guided Spock over with one hand on his waist toward the bed. He slid Spock down onto the bed. Spock’s eyes were closed as he was falling into his healing trance. Spock was wheeled away from McCoy. 

McCoy turned in the direction of Kirk. 

Kirk had one hand on the side of the transporter console. 

“No one expected somethin’ like this to happen,  Jim,” McCoy said, coming to the man’s side. “Well .  . “ he bounced on the balls of his feet with a small smile. “at least we know what happened to the observation team.”

Scott seemed taken back from the captain’s expression. 

“Captain?” Scott asked. 

“Yes,” Kirk said. “Thanks for the beam up.”

Kirk walked away slowly toward the doorway. 

“That’s odd,” McCoy said, as Scotty watched the captain leave. McCoy was leaned against the console with his arms folded. “last time I had seen him like this… It was after letting Edith Keeler die.”

“Poor lad,” Scott said.

“Yes, poor Jim,” McCoy said, with a nod. Scotty looked on toward the transporter padd, sadly, then lowered his gaze onto the station. “He must have known Ensign Wells to been a parental figure in her life.”

McCoy exited the transporter room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a bullet that M’Benga had to remove. It wasn’t anything serious for that matter.  Nothing that required McCoy’s utmost attention and his skill set. Kirk was mainly the one who got hurt the most of the three. And got more surgeries that spanned hours repairing damage done by torture, self-defense, or modifications made by different species who abducted Kirk briefly with Spock (who never got any modifications) that had to be undone. It was a lot better than what normally would happen. Spock and Kirk were alive to explore another day. Kirk returned to the path of the bridge. He would be normally found there while waiting for Spock to come out of surgery. Afterwards, Kirk would typically keep a vigil by Spock’s bedside waiting for him to wake up. Last time Kirk had been unable to be there due to being on a mission.  McCoy was making his way down the hall heading in the direction of his quarters. Kicking back and relaxing in regulation uniform was tempting. The idea was soothing and relaxing for him, one step closer to shore leave, taking a snooze. Suddenly, McCoy landed on the floor and the yeoman walked past him.

McCoy frowned looking over his shoulder.

“Hey!” McCoy called. “I am hardly a not notice-able background decoration!”

McCoy propped himself up then dusted off his uniform. 

“What is it?” McCoy said. “Pretend that Doctor McCoy is not there week?“

McCoy continued his way down the corridor passing by officers.

“Hmm, hmm, hmmmm,” McCoy hummed to himself with hands linked behind his back.

Janice came to a stop placing a hand on her forehead with eyes wincing while pinching the bridge of her nose. Janice steadied herself. McCoy walked back toward the Yeoman. 

“I am fine, Len,” Janice  said.

“Stop stayin’ up so late and get your beauty rest,” McCoy said. “Doctor’s orders.”

Janice smiled then resumed her path lowering her hand down.  

“I will,” Janice replied.

“At least someone acts like I am here,” McCoy said, then resumed his way down the hall. 

McCoy went down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the scene that I really wanted to write. The hallway collide.


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy returned to the bridge. The doors closed behind him. Spock turned toward the doors then raised an eyebrow and turned back toward his station. Spock looked down toward his station observing something new. It had to be from the planet. That McCoy was very sure of. McCoy noticed that Kirk’s eyes were on the Vulcan with a smile. His attention turned toward the flying lights in space. McCoy made his way down coming to his usual place by the captain’s chair. 

“Did ya hear about the crow that spoke like a parrot?” McCoy asked. 

Kirk didn’t reply. 

“But it can’t say _cause_ ,” McCoy said, finishing with the punchline. McCoy laughed. “Now, did ya make that letter to the kids parents?”

Kirk lowered his attention with a sad sigh. 

“Of course ya didn’t,” McCoy said. ‘Ya should go make that message.”

“I know,” Kirk said, in a small voice. 

“If ya don’t go making the message any time soon, ya should just hand it over to the first officer,” McCoy said. Kirk slowly nodded his head in agreement. “Because ya will never get it done.”

Kirk had a small smile to himself then got up from the chair. 

“Mr Spock,” Kirk said. Spock turned from his station in the direction of the captain. “You have the bridge.”

McCoy shook his head. 

“The thin’s I have to do to make sure Jim gets thin’s done,” McCoy said, as Spock came over toward the chair. 

Spock came to the chair then glanced over toward  the doctor’s direction, hesitating. Spock stoically stared at him. His eyes not betraying a single emotion coming from him. McCoy noticed the  small subtle change on the Vulcan’s face. The change was gone as it had come. For a second, in Spock’s eyes, McCoy had seen sadness. Spock sat down into the chair properly unlike the way Kirk sat in it leaning to his left complete with a dramatic pause and hesitation. Spock took another glance at McCoy. It was odd how he was looking at the human as though he were not there yet he looked. This was odd behavior let alone coming from Spock.

“Spock,” McCoy said. “what is wron’? Did I leave some egg on my uniform?”

There was no reply from the  Vulcan. 

“Spock!” McCoy turned toward the Vulcan grabbing onto the sides of the chair. “Answer me!”

Spock did not reply. 

“If I have to do this in order to get somethin’ out of ya, then so be it,” McCoy said, then picked up a mug, feeling anger, and tossed at the Vulcan’s face. 

Sulu slowly turned in the direction of Sock as the mug landed in the Vulcan’s lap. Another officer shared the same shocked, yet stunned expression. McCoy stepped aside folding his arms staring in the direction of Spock. Spock took out a napkin then wiped off what had crashed on to his face. Spock put the white mug onto the arm rest turning his attention onto Sulu. All the while ignoring the doctor all together.

“Lieutenant Sulu,” Spock said.

“It was not me, Commander,” Sulu said. 

Spock’s eyes glanced off toward the other Lieutenant who shook their head. 

“Not I,” Elok said. “I still have mine to finish off.”

“I did it!” McCoy said. 

“Puzzling,” Spock remarked, rubbing his chin

McCoy threw his hands into the air then spun the captain’s chair as he speeded toward the turbo lift. The three officers looked toward the spinning chair. Spock raised his right eyebrow in bewilderment. McCoy grabbed hold onto the bar then demanded to be taken to a certain deck. The doors closed in front of him. The doors opened before him afterwards. McCoy walked out passing by two security ensigns. He made his way down and down taking random turns until he was in the observation deck. It was a beautiful sight. Sometimes McCoy came here when he couldn’t sleep or when he lost a patient. The sights of space was comforting to him. Mainly the aesthetic of it. Kirk came here more often then McCoy.


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy finally picked his padd up from the counter. 

His hand trembled as it hit him what it said. It had came during the away mission. He was being reassigned to starbase 11 effectively immediately. McCoy lowered his head at a complete loss of what was going on. He sighed, closing his eyes. No more Enterprise, no more watching the two idiots falling in love, and no more of his new family. McCoy sat on the edge of the bed cupping his hands together.  He rubbed the side of his face. The doors to his quarters opened. 

“Jim,” McCoy said, standing up. “What brings ya here?”

Kirk sighed coming into the familiar room with all the familiar decorations. The familiar aesthetic. The familiar cozy, homey to it. He sat down onto the couch alongside McCoy. McCoy looked at the captain waiting for the reply.  Kirk clasped his hands together sitting on the edge of the couch. His captain demeanor fell replaced by a vulnerable,  soft man.

“I didn’t know you were reassigned,”  Kirk said. 

“I figured that much,” McCoy said, placing a hand onto the man’s shoulder. “I am surprised ya not fighting back to keep me aboard,” the doctor had a small but fond smile. “We had a good run.”

“I always thought we go out with a bang,” Kirk said. “Not like this.”

“Change happens for the best,” McCoy said. 

“First you, then it will be me, and then Spock will take over,” Kirk said. “He won’t be happy with it.”

“Ya know as I do that M’Benga is a great doctor,” McCoy said. “Ya  not goin’ to die on his watch.”

Kirk sighed. 

“It’s just that…”  Kirk turned in McCoy’s direction. 

“Y’all miss me,” McCoy said, taking his hand off the man’s shoulder. “It’s not really goodbye until we get there.”

“Yes,” Kirk said, beginning to stand up. “You’re right.”

“I am your friend, Jim,” McCoy said “And your doctor. I am supposed to be right.”

Kirk nodded his head, warmly, as the life returned to him, slowly turning his head away.

“Before we go there, we got another mission,” Kirk said. “Spock and I are going on a mission sent by Starfleet. Something about Astarov,” he stood up. “I can use your luck there.”

”I can do that,” McCoy stood up. “One last mission with Y’all. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

”I will miss you,” Kirk said. “dearly, Bones.”

”I will miss ya more,” McCoy said. Kirk made his way toward the door then shared one last glance toward the doctor. 

“Good night, doctor,” Kirk said.

“G’night, plumb,” McCoy said.

Kirk walked out of McCoy’s quarters happier than he was before.

The doors closed behind him with a woosh. 

McCoy briefly closed his eyes then reopened them.

Spock didn’t know, either, likely as he was meditating. 

McCoy went over to the side of the couch putting on his science blue uniform. He flattened the uniform making it feel right against the dark shirt. Telling Spock that their next mission was their last didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. In fact, McCoy felt gloomy. Kirk and Spock, as a bonded and certified married couple, shared a large bedroom. Kirk was heading to the bridge to mann. Sometimes Kirk did that when he couldn’t sleep when Spock was still resting. McCoy combed his hair and checked his face to make sure the eyeliner was still there. Didn’t need to apply any more eyeliner as it was. He smiled leaning off the counter then made his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy entered the shared quarters fumbling with his hands. It was now or never, the doctor had considered. Spock was sitting on a couch with  small board on the desk. McCoy speed forward, his eyes widening at the familiar sight, stumbling to his feet. Spock had both hands on the small chip object in the middle of the screen. 

“Is your name–” Spock inquired, 

“SPOCK, NO!”  McCoy screamed.

McCoy ripped the board out from beneath the  Vulcan’s fingers tossing it against the wall. McCoy sped over toward it then stomped  on it multiple times until it was broke. McCoy looked  over, angry, glaring in the direction of the Vulcan. He stormed toward the Vulcan, 

“Are ya nuts?“ McCoy asked. “We don’t need demons aboard the Enterprise or it being haunted right now.”

“It was logical,” Spock said. 

“No, ya idiot,” McCoy said. “It was illogical,” McCoy jabbed at the Vuilcan’s chest, hard, making him step back. “Do ya know what they could do?” each jab made the Vulcan step backwards.  “Possession!  Demonic possession, thin’s ya can’t explain happenin’, objects becomin’ attached, dark shadows appearing in night chanting, hands chokin’ ya, objects being’ thrown, and lots of other unpleasant events!” McCoy stopped as Spock had his back to the wall. 

“Your fear of summoning something  unwanted is unwarranted,” Spock said. “As I have succeeded.”

“No, ya haven’t,” McCoy argued. 

“Yes, I have,” Spock replied, calmly. 

“YA VULCAN’T SUMMON A DEMON ON YOUR FIRST TRY, DAMN IT SPOCK!” McCoy shouted, with a angry bounce. “It takes several sessions, in fact. If anything, ya got a little tempting hole in there between the dead and the living . Feedin’ it negative energy makes the entity stronger and generally more terrifyin’.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “I was raised in a very Christian neighborhood that had lots of idiots playin’ around with what they shouldn’t.”

Spock lowered his eyebrow. 

“In fact, you are the demon,” Spock said. “and I wish you leave before I make it painful for you.” 

McCoy’s eyebrows knitted together. 

“Why do ya think I am  a demon?” McCoy asked. 

“Because you are,” Spock replied. 

McCoy grew a long bemused smile at the Vulcan.

“To think  I was goin’ to apologize to your face about earlier,” McCoy said, stepping back. It was a bad joke they were playing and he was losing all the shits he had for it for them. “Ya want a demon,” McCoy tossed the broken in half board to the table. Spock looked down toward the padd. “Then go ask for it! I should stop worrying since I am not your doctor anymore! Out of my hands! Ka put!”  McCoy stormed back as the doors opened automatically for him letting him through. 

Spock seemed to be intrigued. 

“Fascinating,” Spock said, softly.


	6. Chapter 6

“I think I got it,” Scott said, as he finished the gluing.

Spock took the nicely repaired object from the Scotsman’s hands. 

“Excellent repairs, Mr Scott,” Spock said.  McCoy was leaned against the corridor glaring in the direction of the two men. 

“Thank ye,” Scott said

“I will finish my end of the favor by the end of work day today,” Spock added. 

“Is it me or does it feel we bein’ stared at?” Scott asked. 

“It is only the demon that I presume has someone made its way aboard the  Enterprise,” Spock said, 

“What?”  Scott asked, in terror. 

“I am unsure regarding what kind of demon has arrived into the Enterprise but I shall find out,” Spock said. 

“Mr Spock,” Scott said. “Ouija boards are banned aboard most Starfleet vessels.”

“This is not part of the ban,” Spock explained, 

“This idiot,” McCoy said, then turned away and walked out of engineering. 

McCoy felt like everything was going down the shithole. Spock was going into the supernatural and he was leaving them forever possibly this time. Most officers didn’t return to their first deep space missions back into federation space. McCoy leaned against the wall with a sigh. He slid down the wall. McCoy took several breaths in and out. Chekov was flirting with two officers passing by McCoy. The doctor had a depressed sigh. Chekov walked backwards then scratched his head. 

“Uh, doctor?” Chekov asked, almost looking heartbroken and confused at once. 

McCoy slowly looked up toward the man. 

“Yes?” McCoy asked. 

Chekov tilted his head. 

“I could have swore I saw…” Chekov said. 

McCoy stood up, 

“Ensign!” McCoy said. “Of all the people who would be part of a sick joke. .  .”

Cheokov turned away then resumed his path leaving a angry doctor behind. 

“That’s it,” McCoy said. “if they want a demon then I am giving them a demon and they are goin’ to stop doin’ what they’re doin’ after this!” 

McCoy stormed off, once again, down the corridor. 

He walked around the other officers leaving random feelings of fury behind. 

Sulu was watering his plants when McCoy entered the lab. His flowers moved in the direction of McCoy making a light crystal like singing. McCoy smiled at the unique beautiful pink flowers with a unique design on the top. Sulu frowned, puzzled, looking in the direction of the flowers. McCoy looked over to see a empty pot on the counter. Now to spook the first member of the crew willingly. He slid the object off sending it falling to the floor. The pot crashed into a hundred pieces.  

Sulu froze as McCoy sent pot after pot crashing to the floor. 

Sulu was unable to move. 

“Not enough creepyness to it,” McCoy knelt down then began to spell out a phrase. 

“I … “ Sulu read. “Know… . what… you… did… last. .  . summer, Sulu—AHHHH!”

Sulu ran speeding out of the botany lab. 

“Good,” McCoy said, as he had a good laugh. “I got him good.”


	7. Chapter 7

Just how far was everyone willing to go until they dropped the act? McCoy wanted to see how long they would really last. No one can last a entire joke on someone leaving for so long. So he entered Uhura’s quarters. Chapel was getting undressed and Uhura was taking a nice long warm shower. The steam coming from the shower made the windows fogged up. McCoy picked up her clothes.  Uhura stepped out then reached her arm for the towel so McCoy handed the white towel. 

“Thank you,  Christine,” Uhura said

“Ya welcome,” McCoy said.

“Honey,” Chapel said, as Uhura wiped her face on the delta stamped towel.

“Yes?  Uhura said. 

Uhura looked over to see Christine behind the bed, blinking. 

“That wasn’t me,” Chapel said. 

McCoy drew a happy face on the mirror earning a scream from Uhura then grabbed her pajamas and darted out of the bathroom. 

“What is that!”  Uhura said, huddling with her partner.

“I don’t know and I don’t like it,” Chapel said.

McCoy had a good light hearted laugh that echoed in the room making the two women freeze.

“Ya should have seen the looks on your faces,” McCoy said as Chapel stared in the direction of where his voice had came.

He stood in the doorway to the bathroom placing his hands onto his waist with a smile.

McCoy walked out of the room.

Did Demons do comical things in nature?

No, they did scary things.

And he was failing at pretending to be a demon.

McCoy made his way toward his quarters.  He whistled while greeting the night duty officers in a very good mood. The doors opened before the doctor letting him into the bedroom.  McCoy slid off his uniform, then his boots, and fell into the center of his cou—-he landed feeling pain in the center of his chest and it seemed like it were spreading all over his boy. McCoy was unable to move laid the way he was. He heard the sounds of birds fling around him. The buzzing of insects around him. Colors of green were in his vision briefly. What did he bust that he did not know? McCoy’s body shifted flat onto the couch.  McCoy slowly slid up from the couch with a pant. Felt like he was dying, paralyzed, left alone. It was a hallucination. It had to be. 

McCoy managed to shift himself into the proper position that his body liked and as did he. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was there again back on the planet. He saw himself falling behind  Spock to the grass back first. The two men running further and further away becoming simmering lights as the sound of gunflire deafened the sounds of the wildlife. There was a aerial view of his body. Gun shot wound to the chest with open eyes staring toward the sky with his knapsack on his stomach. There were more of the people around him this time acting as a guard. They were waiting for Spock and Kirk to return for the dead man’s body. McCoy bolted up from the bed clenching onto his chest with sweat coming down. McCoy sat onto the edge of the bed. McCoy shook his head. He wasn’t dead. He was alive. Very, _very_ much alive. He looked down toward his hand to see the family heirloom still there. The green gem on his ring finger.  McCoy couldn’t sleep with that nightmare on his mind so he took out a book that Kirk had given him and decided to read it. He started from the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

McCoy lowered the book onto the counter then put on his blue uniform. He whistled making his way out of the quarters. It was odd how he was able to stay awake so long and not be lagging from being tired. Unexpected, that it was. McCoy made his way down the corridor where he saw Spock and Kirk side by side. Spock came to a stop linking his hands behind his back  standing in Kirk’s way. They stood that way in silence until it was Spock who walked through the doorway. Kirk recomposed himself then walked in after the Vulcan. McCoy hadn’t seen this before with them. Normally they talked verbally rather than telepathically. It was odd coming from the two men.

McCoy entered afterwards as the two men put on their phaser belts. Two security officers  were already on the transporter padd.  McCoy recognized one of them as Ensign Bradley.  Bradley ended up in his sick bay late at night and he chalked it off sleepwalking and stress. Sometimes the looks the doctor gave him was that of incredlous and disbelief. What if he got up during a mission and went out into danger never to come back? McCoy felt pity for that day.  Bradley had just exited Starfleet academy and this was his very first assignment. McCoy recognized the second as  Lieutenant Holt, a fine officer working up the tracks. 

“Our mission is to retrieve Admiral Astarov from space pirates,” Kirk said. “We do not intend to hurt anyone for that matter so have your phasers on stunn,” 

McCoy noticed they were dressed in different attire than they were in normally. Matching two piece outfits with leather jackets and long large pant pockets. Spock handed Kirk a pair of dark sunglasses. Kirk put the sunglasses on the top of his forehead. Spock put on his dark sunglasses placing it on the bridge of his nose. “We are going in as space pirates who command the USS Enterprise.” he boarded the transporter padd then faced Scott. “Energize.”

In a blue light the group vanished. 

McCoy walked out then came back in only his black two piece outfit. 

“Scotty,” McCoy said. Scott looked over with a broad smile on his face at the sight of McCoy.  “Can ya transport me down?” McCoy sighed. “They forgot about  me again.”

“Aye!” Scott said. “Anthin’ for a friend.”

“Thank ya,” McCoy boarded the transporter padd. He turned in the direction of Scott. “I will show them what a McCoy demon is capable of.”

“Energizin’,” Scott said, his fingers sliding up the bars to the control console. “Good luck, doctor!”

* * *

McCoy’s scenery changed from the familiar Enterprise to a dark partially lit interior. He was in his short sleeve black regulation shirt with the bellbottoms. He flipped out a small beanie from his knapsack and placed it onto his head. People were dressed in less colorful outfits that were darker themed and colored in every way. McCoy felt around his knapsack for the blue uniform. Still there. McCoy walked on after the two men. He looked above the crowd looking for green and pink standing in contrastingly dark outfits standing side by side. He took out his binoculars. He scanned piece by piece of the large crowd looking for two  walking individuals making a path for themselves that drew people out of their way. It was a slow paced walk. McCoy whistled as he caught sight of the group. 

McCoy lowered the binoculars putting them into the knapsack. He leaped down from the set of boxes.

“Jim!” McCoy called. “Spock!”

He sped through the crowd that was like a jungle gym so he had to duck, move through legs, and glide in different directions going forwards. He was like  a determined dog that had gained a mission and nothing was going to stop it. Smoothly, McCoy passed by several civilians 

“Aw come on, slow your asses down!” McCoy called. 

McCoy came to a stop colliding with the side of the wall. 

It was pretty realistic that he had gone so fast that he fell back. 

He hadn’t expected to run that fast at all down a occupied street. 

McCoy straightened his uniform and dusted it off. 

He looked around to see a long alley way that had stations. He looked up to see panels highlighted by the lights above. How big was this vessel? It had to be bigger than any vessel that—it had to be a gigantic bioship. He lowered his gaze. Or use to be that matter in all regards. It was now in a sorry state with fences falling apart, the buildings appearing to be in need of repair, and streets lights crackling on. McCoy braced himself then walked on toward the danger. He moved his knapsack adjusting it. He stopped in his path feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He nearly collapsed to his feet but used a nearby box to keep himself up. It was like he was dying. 

McCoy closed his eyes grasping onto the box. 

Hot, searing pain illuminating from his chest. 

Was he having a stroke?

A heart attack?

It was a mysterious illness. 

“I am alive,”  McCoy reminded himself. “I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive.”

McCoy opened his eyes looking on to see two figures with their hands up surrounded by two groups at both sides. 

_**Jim.**   
_

_Spock!_

McCoy made a mad dash toward them going through the puddles. He heard their voices, distantly, arguing about something. Kirk was going on and on giving his typical speech regarding… something. Very important. The phasers were raised. Kirk’s eyes didn’t waver. McCoy leaped up then crashed upon them sending the two men falling out of line of fire. Not on his watch. Not ever on his watch. The cloaked figures looked on with surprise in their eyes. The two security officers fired on the threats. Spock lifted himself up looking over toward the captain then they stood up taking their phasers out. They retreated behind a couple of boxes.

“Well,” Kirk said. “Looks like McCoy”s luck is still with us.”

“There was no one behind us. captain,” Spock said. “You cannot be suggesting that he was here.”

“Who in their right minds would run toward ya and risk the chance of bein’ seen?” McCoy asked. “I would.”

“I am suggesting,” Kirk said. “You felt his hand.”

“But captain, that is impossible,” Spock said

“I am  . . right… here,” McCoy said, sitting between the two men. 

“I know,” Kirk said, finally.

Bradley and Holt fired after the two fleeing officers. 

“We know where the admiral is being held,” Spock said. “Getting to Deck C will take a considerable time.”

“From what I gathered, Deck C is inside a time spatial anomaly,” Holt said. “You will come back ready for retirement.”

“Then I should go,” Spock said. “Vulcans age very slowly.”

“I cannot allow that,” Kirk said. 

McCoy sighed. 

“I’ll do it,” McCoy said. “Not like I got much of a retirement.”

“Or how about me?” Bradley asked, “I am the youngest of my class.”

“You will be over ninety years old,” Holt said. 

“So?” Bradley said. “A risk is a risk in the line of duty. I signed up for that.”

“Captain,” Spock said.

“We will send both,” Kirk said. “We will be covering you.”

“Understood, captain,” Holt said. 

“They’re not going to make it, Jim!” McCoy said, taking the man’s shoulders.He looked over toward the group then toward Jim. “why can’t y’all SEE ME?” 

Kirk turned away and McCoy’s hands slipped off the man’s broad shoulders. The group made their way from the doctor who seemed heartbroken. Tears were coming down his cheeks from his baby blue eyes. Kirk hesitated, hearing the familiar crying, then turned in the direction where it was coming from. He saw a figure covering its face with hands and then the figure vanished. He  shook his head then went after the direction of the group. McCoy’s figure slid on the wall. McCoy regained control minutes later then got back up to his feet. McCoy knew something was direly wrong with him. Ghosts couldn’t touch people. And yet he could touch them. It was the most perplexing situation. He was sure that he was alive and then it seemed that he wasn’t, unless he was in the process of dying—-it hit McCoy. 

He was a living ghost. 

Dying and alive. 

His brain couldn’t handle the pain and he, himself, couldn’t bare to leave them. 

Leonard Horatio McCoy was very much alive.

McCoy walked after the group.


	9. Chapter 9

If he was actually what he thought he was… Then what were the chances that his body was clinging on to life?

How close was he to death? 

Just how close?

Extremely close given the visual. 

It was so convincing that it looked like he was dead in the dream.

His body bloating was a disturbing visual to think of. Thankfully, he hadn’t reached that part, yet. His organs would be too late to repair should they get back on the worst time possible. His body decaying in a undignified way was disturbing. Being alive was the even more disturbing than anything. McCoy stopped in his tracks feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Just how many times was he shot? There were distinctive hot drilling pains from his head, neck, and back. He stood up making his way toward the landing party. He used the wall as his support. 

“No,” McCoy said, as he saw Kirk was laid against the wall unconscious. He saw Holt about to enter. Spock was behind the woman. “No!” 

McCoy bolted forward running into the elevator. 

He stepped aside from the woman then let her type in the floor number. 

“I am sorry, Spock,” McCoy said. “Jim…” McCoy tearfully closed his eyes feeling the pain. The bullets were going slowly down his heart. He looked up toward the Vulcan. “needs ya.”

McCoy grabbed onto the Vulcan’s chest and then he was shoved away. Bradley was laid against the wall. Spock crashed against the wall becoming unconscious. McCoy’s last tugs to his body sharpened as he slammed on the button to send the elevator down. McCoy screamed, in agony, as it became a sheer powerful force. Stinging hot tears trailed down his cheek.  No one could hear his screams not even in space. He looked at his life like a movie. Passing by in seconds. The doors closing on his old life. The last tug to his physical body snapped. And he was free. McCoy brought himself up as Holt held her phaser out in alarm with one finger on the trigger. McCoy slowly turned around to face the woman slowly coming into focus. She dropped her phaser as the blood on her face ran out. 

“Doctor McCoy,” Holt said. “you’re… you’re… you’re …”

“Dead,” McCoy said. “I know.” He had a small smile toward her. “Let me help.”

“Ghosts don’t age,” Holt said. “You don’t look young.”

“This is how I see myself,” McCoy said. “Fill me in about the time spatial anomaly.”

“Theoretically, there’s  way to undo how time has been to the admiral,” Holt said. “In a few minutes, we’ll be there when he is in his late hundred thirties. Depending if he lives in the city section. Going up will undo what has been done to him.”

“But it won’t effect ya,” McCoy said. 

“It won’t,” Holt said. 

“Why?” McCoy said. 

“Just because,” Holt shrugged. “it effects me more as I have more weight than you do.”

“Ya don’t know mine,” McCoy said. 

“I can tell,” Holt said. McCoy sighed, defeated. 

“Alright, where do we find him?” McCoy asked. 

“We have one hour,” Holt said. “that equals 100 years, He is a captive—”

“Hold up,” McCoy said. “how long has he been missin’?”

“Thirty minutes,” Holt said. 

“Allright,” McCoy said. “let’s hope we get to him before he is in his hundreds…”

Holt stared at the doctor.

“Will I be able to see you again after we get out of the elevator?” Holt asked. 

“I don’t know,” McCoy said. “Tell my daughter I love her.”

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” Holt asked. 

“I have to move on,” McCoy said, he handed her the phaser. “I am a ghost.”

“Who should be gone by now, “ Holt said. “You have unfinished business.”

“I really don’t,” McCoy said. “My main business was makin’ sure these two survived their five year mission under my care,” he turned toward the door. Holt came to his side. “I am movin’ on when we get to Starbase 11.”

Holt slowly nodded. 

“Understood,” Holt said. 

“Now, fill me the rest why it’s goin’ to take a hundred years to find him,” McCoy said.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock awoke to see the doors opened once more. 

By the doors stood Bradley holding a phaser. Spock propped himself up against the wall then moved himself up noticing the captain was gone. The only thing there was left of Kirk was his phaser belt along the wall. The elevator doors opened where a grayed masculine woman stood holding a burned body in her arms standing alongside Admiral Astarov. Astarov was back in his late sixties with a small black mustache and a two piece gangster outfit that was unfitting for a star fleet officer with a look of horror on his face. McCoy stepped through the threshold flipping his communicator out. 

“McCoy to Enterprise, can ya read me?” McCoy asked. 

“Scotty here,” Scott said. “transporter room respondin’.”

“Call a medical team and tell them to prep for a burn victim,” McCoy said. “Prepare to beam up five.”

“Aye,” Scott said, then there was a pause. “Wait a second, didn’t ye get killed in the line of duty?”

“Scotty, _**THIS IS A LIFE THREATENIN’ SITUATION**_ ,” McCoy shouted into the communicator.

“Who is this?” Scott asked.

“Your long lost brother,” McCoy said, sarcastically.  “Who else could I be?”

“Point taken,” Scott said. “Transporter room out.” 

McCoy put away his communicator as Spock was handed the unresponsive man. 

“Jim,” Spock said. 

McCoy placed a hand onto the man’s chest glaring down at the captain.

“Ya not goin’ to leave him, Jim,” McCoy said. “not ya time.” he slid forward the wavering glowing chest deeper into the body. McCoy kept his grip tightly on the man’s soul keeping him in place, “Not yet.”

* * *

M’Benga and his medical staff waited by the transporter padd while bracing themselves for the worst. They could either lose their captain, their first officer, and the security officer. Or all of them should they not be beamed up in time. Blue figures appears appeared on the transporter padd follow the familiar melodic, soothing sounds. Spock was the first to solidify. Spock walked off the transporter padd then placed the burned, injured body onto the gurney with great delicacy. McCoy slid his hand off the man’s chest. Kirk’s hazel eyes shot open while his other hand was grasped onto Spock’s that was squeezed. Through the burns, McCoy saw a confused man. McCoy was between Spock and Kirk. 

“B—b… Bo. . on… es?” came the groan. 

McCoy had a small smile back. 

“Hello, Jim,” McCoy said.

And with a sedative from M’Benga, Kirk went back under and his eyes closed.

“Boo…nes,” Kirk groaned.

Spock stood there in confusion as the white sheet now covered the human’s upper body. McCoy tagged along following them down the hall. They had to do numerous surgeries before taking the captain into the burn unit. What tools they had to sooth the pain from his skin using dermal generators only gave as much of less pain as it could. Heavy sedatives would be required in the surgery for the captain due to the pain that he was in. McCoy  placed the man’s dangling arm onto the side of the gurney as they left the three officers behind in the transporter room. To think that for fifteen years being in the bioship, he would be happy to see the halls of the Enterprise again. Nothing had changed.  The bright colors and content officers gave off a reliably bright atmosphere. Yet the illusion ended when he went through officer Syzh. Then it was a different feeling altogether. 

It was like he was a passing traveler in a place they didn’t belong in a time that wasn’t theirs anymore. 

To think that Kirk didn’t see him for the last five years the way Lieutenant Holt had. 

“Passing through, emergency!” M’Benga announced. Officers stepped out of the way.  “Pardon!”

To think as a ghost, McCoy would want to be sure that Kirk was alright. He cheated death on a daily basis in his away missions. One day a away mission was going to kill him. Like it did back on the Shore Leave planet for McCoy and miraculously revived by the caretaker—-It occurred to McCoy that he could get a new body from there. But how could he transport himself to there? Last he heard, they were going to the Shore Leave Planet in six months. He hadn’t thought that much ahead and had walked most of his ghostly existence. Then again, Spock might have let a demon aboard the Enterprise and how else could he protect them? He couldn’t protect them among the land of the living.  _Leonard, before planning your afterlife you ought to be aware if it is required._ McCoy followed them into sick bay. He switched off his in-the-field uniform replacing it with his scrubs.

He had to make sure the kid was going to stick in that body.

It was standard procedure to put on blue scrubs, dead or not. 

Far as the doctor was concerned anyway. 

McCoy entered the room. 

The sterilizing field was activated. M’Benga came to the man’s side in a surgical outfit alongside Chapel. Kirk was laid on the operation table with tatters of what he had been in previously sticking to his skin. McCoy felt regret. The man had wandered off in the nick of time to find the admiral. Astarov was in bad shape  with a white beard with cuffs—now removed— resting in a chair. McCoy picked up a bone-knitting laser once making the necessary cuts. Kirk had been ambushed by the guards and he fired off at the binds that kept Astarov to the chair. Holt was quickly taking care of the other goons. The goons gave Kirk minor injuries. When the goons had fled the room, one of them pressed something and then there was a explosion. McCoy fished chunks of debris from the man’s injuries then applied the bone knitting laser aimed at the leg. He dropped each piece into a small bowl. Oddly, it didn’t make a sound.  McCoy removed the man’s boots or what was left of them dropping it to the floor. He used the scissors to cut off what was left of the socks. McCoy occasionally had to shove Kirk back into the body when the faint color of yellow started to rise out of the body. 

“Nurse.” McCoy said, holding out the bone knitter laser once done with the lower limbs. 

Chapel handed the bone knitting device to M’Benga.

“Thank you, nurse,” M’Benga said. He stopped, noticing that he was holding two bone knitting lasers in both hands. “Nurse.  . .where did you get the spare bone knitter?”

Chapel looked over, bewildered, in the direction of McCoy.

“I… i . . I don’t know,” Chapel said, turning her attention onto the dark doctor.

“Have fun, Geoffrey,” McCoy said, as he came toward the doors to the room. There was a glint in the doctor’s eyes. “It’s goin’ to be one hell of a roller coaster makin’ Jim stickin’ to livin’.”

“Nurse, put it back where you got it,” Geoffrey instructed.

“It came out of thin air,” Chapel said, placing the bone knitting laser onto the small silver platter.

McCoy walked out of the room rubbing his hands then a bad feeling came over making him slowly lower them as a frown appeared on his face. McCoy stopped, closing his eyes. He cleared his mind of all the things that was happening. He stepped forward into the familiar environment then sat onto the edge of the biobed with hands on his knees with his gaze fixed down. McCoy had a heavy sigh then opened his eyes. He was in a middle of a predicament. Spock thought he was a demon, Spock knew he was dead, and Kirk is quite possibly the only one who thinks it’s him aboard the vessel. McCoy placed his hands together.

“I am only checkin’ for a negative entity or a portal between worlds that shouldn’t be there,” McCoy said. “Right? Right.”

The sounds of medical equipment softly occupied the room.

“No communication with Spock,” McCoy said. “Right? Right.”

McCoy nodded.

“No prankin’, Spock. No showin’ Spock I am there,” McCoy said. “and above all not hurtin’ him.” McCoy had a small smile at himself. It was a good prime directive to abide. Very easy. “Right.”

McCoy slid off the biobed then switched out of his blue scrubs into his previous outfit discarding it, neatly folded, on the table. He left the blue shirt off He looked at the doors to the operation room. No more going into the operation room. Should he require to stay here at all. Exercising aboard the Enterprise had given him a six pack. In fact, all three of them were muscular in their very own way. A tearful smile grew on his face. He flickered off a tear. McCoy observed himself at his outfit. That is when he noticed the small dark stain in the outfit. He remembered the pain that he had felt. McCoy felt along the back of his neck. A little hole. Then his hand traveled up to the back of his head. A small hole was there too. McCoy felt along the center of his back. A small hole was there too.

_That can only mean…_

Then McCoy felt in front of his neck. No hole. There was no exit hole. The bullets hit something and didn’t come out as expected. 

“Perfect,” McCoy said, with a new found smile. “I like this aesthetic.”

McCoy made his way out of sick bay.


	11. Chapter 11

McCoy entered the familiar quarters that were very empty. 

“Just what I need,” McCoy said. 

McCoy looked down walking around the room searching for a small hole. 

“Fart or somethin’,” McCoy said. “make it easy for me to spot ya.”

McCoy smelled something foul that was sinister from behind him.  

“Oh,” McCoy said, slowly turning. He grimaced.

He saw a small, faint black hole on the carpet and there were voices coming from it. The smoke slowly faded away but the stench grew stronger as he came closer to the hole. McCoy pinched his nose. They were not human or anything he has ever heard before. He walked over toward the hole then looked into it with his eye, squinting. McCoy slowly lifted his head from above the small hole then tore off a piece of a curtain then came back over toward the area where the hole had been. He carefully slid in the fabric until the top was poking out. McCoy smiled placing his hands on his hips. 

“Much better,” McCoy said. 

McCoy lifted himself up in the nick of time to see  Spock enter the quarters. Spock came over toward the computer across from the living room. He glanced over toward the Ouija board only once and then back toward the computer. The commander sat down into the chair then picked up the lute from the side paneling. He strummed the strings and carefully played a consistent melody. It was a beautiful melody to his ears. McCoy wanted to reach out toward Spock and tell him that they would be better off without him. McCoy was sure that Spock was going to throw away the Ouija board after his departure. McCoy sadly looked on toward the commander.  There was so much that he wanted to say before going. 

At least a verbal conversation about leaving the Enterprise, forever. 

And how short their friendship had been. 

Wishing each other a long and prosperous life with the distinctive agreement that they meet again during the Enterprise reunion parties. Knowing Jim was in safe hands, M’Benga’s and Spock’s, made McCoy feel ready to go on. He slowly turned from the Vulcan then made his way toward the exit. Spock abruptly stopped playing with the lute then moved onto the Ouija board. McCoy stopped in his tracks. A entire afterlife of peace and quite thrown into the drain. Spock wasn’t going to stop playing with it, wasn’t he? McCoy watched Spock place it onto the table. McCoy put his foot onto small item. Spock attempted to move it only nothing came to be. Spock placed his hands onto his lap glancing from side to side. 

“Damn it, Spock,” McCoy said, glaring down at him. “Ya really don’t want me to leave. Do ya?”

“Let it go,” Spock requested. 

“When ya let me go will I do it,” McCoy said. 

“I am attempting to speak with a deceased colleague.” Spock said, as McCoy looked on with a rather grumpy demeanor with one hand cupping the side of his face. 

“Fat chance I am ever going to speak with ya over a board,” McCoy said. He paused, with a snicker, looking down toward his feet. “Since I am right on it.” Then McCoy heard Spock sigh. 

“I am in a ‘rough patch’,” Spock said. “Surely, you are familiar with beings attempting to find closure in their grief.”

“Ah shut up,” McCoy said. “Shut up,” McCoy pointed at the Vulcan. “Ya not emotionally compromised.”

“I do not know who you are or what you are,” Spock said. “I only wish to convey to my colleague regarding  my husband.”

“No,” McCoy said. “I don’t want ya to get obsessed with this thin’ and I will never answer ya through this thin’.” 

“I must,” Spock insisted. 

McCoy looked back at his earlier comment toward the Vulcan when leaving the room. He was failing miserably at not bothering with what he was doing. McCoy cared too much and it costed his life. McCoy reached a hand out toward Spock but ultimately reached it back shaking his head. He wasn’t ready to mess with him over a Ouija board. Spock couldn’t hear him. McCoy did the only sensible thing, he put the pointer into his pocket where it vanished. Spock raised his eyebrows in return then looked toward the board. 

McCoy took his boot off the board. 

“Have fun without a pointer,” McCoy said, walking away. 

“Are you Doctor McCoy?” Spock inquired.

McCoy stopped at the doors.  

“Am I Doctor McCoy?” McCoy repeated to himself. Then he finally answered, even if fell on deaf ears. “Yes, and always will be.” he looked toward the Vulcan with the smallest of a smile on his face. “Goodbye, Mr Spock.”

McCoy left the quarters and the doors closed behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirk’s eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light intensity of the room.  Spock was in a chair alongside the biobed in a light meditative trance in his off duty civvies. Kirk reached his hand on toward the Vulcan’s knee warmly. Spock slowly exited the trance to turn his gaze on towards him. Kirk regarded the stoic Vulcan, warmly, as his partner’s side of the bond opened up. Gratitude and relief soared through the bond between them. Spock held his two fingers out for the human. 

“I believe our ghostly visitor is Doctor McCoy,” Spock said. 

Kirk smiled, returning the gesture. 

“Has he moved on now?” Kirk asked. 

“Inconclusive evidence,” Spock said. Kirk’s smile faded to a concerned expression.

“He can’t have unfinished business,” Kirk said. 

“Doctors have schedules, Jim,” Spock reminded. 

“No, no, no,” Kirk said. “I don’t mean work, I mean things that you have to do.”

Spock slowly nodded. 

“I have combed through his personal logs, medical logs, and inquiring his medical staff regarding any business that he had,” Spock said. “I have found none. This could only  mean that he found out himself that he is a ghost sometime yesterday. Or, to him, fifteen years ago. He does not know how to move on.”

A determined look grew on Kirk’s face. 

“Then we will help him,” Kirk said. “Together.”

Spock placed his hand onto Kirk’s smaller hand. 

“As you wish.” Spock said.


	13. Chapter 13

“Readings say you are mentally fit to be on the bridge, Mr Sulu,” Chapel said, while Sulu sat on the edge of the long gray bed. 

Sulu cupped the side of his face then trailed his fingers down the side of his face then looked up toward the nurse. 

“Have you been haunted before?”  Sulu asked. 

“Yes,” Chapel said.

“I am half terrified to go back into the botany lab,” Sulu said. 

“The thing about haunting is not letting the ghost win,” Chapel said. “It might be scary at first going back in. . “

Chapel paused, looking back at earlier that morning. The memory of Uhura taking hesitate steps forward into the bathroom. In the hours of the early morning before her shift started. The relaxed and relieved look on the woman’s face when she turned around in Chapel’s direction after stepping out of the shower and picking up the towel where had placed it. Beautiful, gorgeous laughter echoing out of the bathroom. Holding Uhura’s hand while entering the bathroom, twice. Then looking toward the mirror with the shower on. Nothing appeared on the mirror.

“But it won’t be scary when you walk in it the second time.” Chapel added.

Sulu slid off the gray bed. 

“I will do that,”  Sulu said. 

“Besides,” Chapel added. “the ghost might be feeling regret right now and want to apologize.  . .”

“Just not with pots,” Sulu said.  Chapel’s eyes slightly widened then returned to their original size.

“That must have been terrifying,” Chapel said. 

Sulu shuddered.

“You don’t know how  the start of it,” Sulu said, he glanced off toward Chapel. “How terrifying it was to see a center cleared and then slowly. . the … the pieces floated to form letters.”

Chapel processed it in her mind of the image. 

“They took their time,” Chapel said. 

“Exactly,” Sulu said. “Thanks for the advice, Chapel.” he picked up his uniform then made his way out of the room. 

“You’re welcome,” Chapel said, as the doors closed behind him. 

McCoy sat on the edge of the bed, nodding, with one hand on his knee. 

“Now …  I feel sorry,” McCoy said, shamefully. 

A loud series of dings came from the padd drawing Chapel’s attention. 

She looked down toward it resting from the console behind the glass. She darted through the door and opened it. She slid the lock screen away to see a new message: _Leonard Horatio McCoy’s body will be retrieved for standard burial in space…_ Chapel screamed, dropping the padd, looking up in the direction of the window. There Chapel see a grayed mist in the shape of a figure getting off the bed. She covered her mouth in shock. The doors opened before the figure as though the system had sensed them. Chapel slunk into the seat.

Tears rolled down the woman’s cheeks as it finally hit her that he was dead. 

She placed her hands onto her face, sniffling, distraught.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sorry.” The voice startled at her at first but it wasn’t anything unordinary.

“It’s okay,” Nyota said. 

“No, it is not okay, Ny,” came the voice. It sounded familiar. “It was rude of me.”

“You didn’t know—” Nyota’s skin became icy as she turned in the direction of the voice. No one was standing in the source where the voice was comingfrom. She realized that the voice was McCoy’s. Her eyes became wet. “that you were dead.”

She placed a hand on to her mouth lowering her gaze growing emotional. 

* * *

McCoy watched  the body evacuation team appear on the transporter padd holding a black bag with the blue federation symbol on the center. All four members were holding on to white handles. The team stepped off the transporter padd then made their way toward the door. McCoy had a long glare at them with his arms folded. He shook his head. He didn’t wish for his body to be found. Let alone be retrieved. It was going to be repaired for the space funeral to the best of the coroners ability, that coroner being M’Benga. It was sad that McCoy couldn’t come back to life. 

The transporter technician on call slid the bar up. 

Spock and Kirk appeared side by side wearing masks. 

A mask that McCoy had only seen when it came to being on away missions. 

Let alone when they were threatened is when the masks came on.

Serious and grim.

“Ya can’t spare ya self not seein’ your colleague’s corpse degradin’,” McCoy said, as the two men stepped off the transporter padd. Kirk unraveled his phaser pelt as Spock did.

McCoy sighed then walked out into the hall for another daily stroll. 

* * *

  
“Admiral Astarov,” Kirk greeted the admiral standing at the observation deck. The admiral did not turn in the captain’s way. A soothing, friendly smile appeared on Kirk’s face as he came over to the admiral’s side. “I expected that you be in the rec room.”

Astarov turned in the captain’s direction.

“Captain Kirk,” Astarov said. “I heard that you lost your colleague.”

“I lose people on away missions,” Kirk said. “I am still shocked I came back with the same security officers I went down with.”

“You are still losing an officer,” Astarov said.

“For retirement,” Kirk said. 

“Retirement is better than death,” Astarov remarked. 

“It is,” Kirk agreed.

Astarov glanced off toward the vastness of space. 

“I thought she was a commander, initially,” Astarov said. “Funny to think she forgot where the door was.”

“She knew where the door was,” Kirk said. 

“The first time around,” Astarov said. “Business is funky on that ship. Let alone with time.” Astarov had a fond laugh. “You see,  I was fixing a mess that a officer made…”

“They abducted you during a conference,” Kirk said. “I hardly think borrowing you is comparable.” Astarov shrugged. 

“I was drunk and over ambitious,” Astarov said. “thinking I can fix anything. I was wrong then. .. The only problem I landed into was making enemies in the wrong places.”

“We all make mistakes,” Kirk said. 

“Not as big as I did,” Astarov said. “When I get back . . I’m turning myself in for violating the prime directive.” Kirk slowly nodded.

“I understand,” Kirk said. “We are going to Starbase 11. Closest thing to getting on the right track for you.”

“Yes, yes it would,” Astarov said. “I hope you won’t find yourself with a mistake like mine.”

Kirk watched the man leave the observation room. 

Kirk linked his hands behind his back turning his attention off toward space. In the right circumstances, Kirk would have done the same. Go back in to fix a mistake. A mistake that would mean not be able to return directly to the Enterprise with his first officer. Kirk wore a look of awe on his face. What was on the next horizon? The next star up ahead, what planet orbited that? What life lived there? Did they have warp drive? Were they new and experiencing growing pains as a civilization? Were they barbarians? Poets? Soldiers? Knights? Astronauts? Peasants? Romantic loving civilization? Shakespearean society?

Kirk oddly felt that he was not alone. 

Kirk knew it wasn’t Spock  in the same room with him. 

As though someone stood behind him.

Kirk slowly turned in the direction of the unknown presence. 

No one was there. Not even a shadow. Perhaps it was McCoy’s lingering ghost. 

Kirk turned his attention back  in the direction of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to find a storyline but it seems this is one of those stories that is better off as a short story and I AM GOING TO GET THE ENDING THAT'S GOING TO BE SAD. I don't like this story a bit since I got no storyline ideas. Running out of steam. It's going to take a couple chapters, a dozen perhaps to get there (maybe twenty more chapters), but you'll know it when the words 'the end' are here. It's going to end sometime between 10k to 19k, JUST YOU WATCH, maybe 20k if I am lucky. GAAAHH I HATE THIS STORY. IT'S A GHOST STORY AND THIS GHOST STORY SUCKS AND I LOVE GHOST STORIES. It mostly sucks because I have no idea how to handle writing a ghost story _aboard a starship._ Let alone in TOS. 
> 
> Hey, at least I _tried._


	15. Chapter 15

The doors opened to Holt’s quarters and no one came in. Holt sat on the edge of the couch. There were two glasses on the table with a bottle beside them. The glasses were full of Romulan Ale.  She looked over to see a solidifying figure in matching black outfit with hands linked behind his back. He looked like so young compared to the lieutenant in her sixties. She smiled then picked up a glass offering a drink. 

“Ghosts can’t drink,” McCoy said, holding his hand up. 

“I don’t know about you, but last time you drunk a full glass of scotch,” Holt said. 

McCoy sat down alongside her taking the glass. 

“At least I didn’t get drunk over it,” McCoy said. 

“You danced on the counter, singing,” Holt reminded him. 

“Yes, I did do that,” McCoy said.

“Len,” Holt said. “You were drunk.”

“Was I?” McCoy said, then he took a glass as he raised a eyebrow. “I could have been in a good mood.”

“Fair point,” Holt said, as McCoy took a sip. 

McCoy sighed. 

“Ah,” McCoy said. “Romulan ale.” He then slid a ring with a emerald gem off his pinkie finger. 

“No,” Holt said, shaking her head.

“I didn’t leave it in my will about who gives it to Joanna,” McCoy said. “Nor tell.”

“This is not my place,” Holt said. “She hardly knows me.”

“Come on, Ellie,” McCoy said. “We have been colleagues, for what?”

“Seventeen years,” Holt said. “Fifteen of those after your passing.”

“Just because she doesn’t know ya doesn’t mean she will be scared,” McCoy said, fiddling with the ring. “We McCoy’s see right through people and know if they are good or not,” he placed it onto the table. “Joanna won’t be scared but she will know I am gone for good if ya approach her in Starfleet uniform.” 

“The captain has probably called her and told her,” Holt said. McCoy had a small smile to himself that was both sad and happy.

McCoy shook his head shaking the expression off.

“No, Jim has just told her that he wants to tell her somethin’,” McCoy said. “Which is why she is at Starbase 11.”  he took a sip from the glass placing it onto his lap. 

Holt stared at the ring. 

“I can’t give her a transparent ring,” Holt said. 

“Who said it was transparent?” McCoy asked, raising a brow. 

“You’re a ghost,” Holt said.

“Ya have forgotten,” McCoy said. “Ghosts can bring thin’s out from their era to the now,” McCoy wiggled his index finger—and there it was on his pinkie. 

Holt looked down on the table to see the ring was there. She returned her gaze toward the doctor toward his pinkie then back toward the table. She slowly picked up the ring and it was real. Just as real as she was. The golden ring was cold to the touch and small. She placed it into her palm then closed it. McCoy took another sip from his glass then looked at her with pity. Burdening her with something that he should have taken care of long ago. She looked over toward the doctor. 

“So you can make replicas of anything?” Holt asked. 

“Not sure,” McCoy said. “I just know I look the way I did upon my death.”

“You’re not in your blue shirt,” Holt said. 

“I took it off,”  McCoy said.  Holt raised a eyebrow then lowered it.

“Apparently being dead has different rules,” Holt said, bemused. 

McCoy nodded. 

“Yes, yes,” McCoy then added. “it does.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Just one more thing …” M’Benga said.

McCoy’s corpse was repaired and dressed in a formal Starfleet uniform, although oddly enough his ring was missing. As though someone had stolen it before the landing party had gone to find the body. The bullet holes were removed but the bullets remained. M’Benga finished the last touches to the body. McCoy leaned against the wall with his arms folded. At least he had cared himself to death because McCoy was fully capable of caring too much. McCoy imagined himself dying with family around with Spock and Kirk attending as requested. The two morgue assistants lifted the body into the photon torpedo. A federation flag was placed onto it. It felt weird to watch someone dressing him up. His body was like a customizable doll. His body so limp that it seemed no soul could have possible occupied it. 

McCoy watched the strongest officers come into the room. 

Four of those he recognized as Vulcan botanists.

“Of course,” McCoy said, with a sigh. “Using the least emotional people to do the liftin’.”

McCoy watched the officers grab hold onto the handles on each side of the torpedo. 

“Take him away, officers,” M’Benga said. 

M’Benga was in his formal medical blues. The assistants were dressed in matching black uniforms normally worn for a different occasion. On McCoy’s command, they were in medical whites most of the time. McCoy looked off toward M’Benga then followed after the walking group. McCoy sensed something dark once stepping into the hall. He saw a dark shadow at the adjoining corridor in the shape of a tall, lanky being with horns sticking out. All that bad feeling traveling through him for the past three days was beginning to haunt him. Resisting the temptation to visit the married SO quarters had been a miracle. A pair of red eyes stared back toward the doctor. McCoy shook his head and the beast was gone. McCoy followed the parade. The halls were unusually empty this time of day. He had spent most of his time since the bioship observing the observation deck. Only after apologizing, a visit to Holt, and making farewells that were not heard. The silence in the hall was defeaning. 

McCoy came to the torpedo bay where officers were lined in  a crowd and shortly afterward stepped aside. Kirk was in the lead.  Kirk and Spock were side by side. Chapel, Uhura, and most of the female officers wore black veils to mask their tear stained faces. McCoy slowly walked through the passage way. Rand was in her formal yeoman outfit compared to the others wearing a stoic mask of her own. McCoy stopped looking at the woman then sighed and walked off. The crowd merged back together. The photon torpedo was placed onto the ramp. The botantists returned into the crowd. Spock and Kirk stepped forward. Kirk placed a hand onto the ramp clenching onto it. Kirk had his captain demeanor on not the vulnerable, emotionally torn man. His eyes held emotion that his face wasn’t showing. 

“Jim,” McCoy said, coming to the man’s side. “Maybe ya should let Spock do it.”

“Captain,” Spock said. 

Kirk closed his eyes with a sigh then reopened them.

“I have been fortunate to know Doctor McCoy,” Kirk said. 

“Fortunate?” McCoy said, with a bounce. “More than ya know.”

“He was there for so many of us these past few years on this five year mission. As a friend and a doctor. And as  his captain, I have a final duty to do. A restless ghost should go to rest.” Kirk’s eyes casted down toward the torpedo. McCoy stepped aside from the captain. M’Benga had entered minutes ago in the back. Kirk gripped the rail with a shaky sigh. “Doctor McCoy, you are relieved of duty.”

McCoy noticed the figure was crawling toward Spock making its way around Starfleet officers. He was enveloped in what can be defined as a heavenly touch to him. Pure, loving, and all the way good.  McCoy watched the creature stalk closer and closer toward Spock walking in a sinister manner.  Tendrils of darkness briefly spread from the daddy long leg. McCoy tore out of the light tackling the beast to the ground away from the crowd. The photon torpedo shot out of the ship soaring through space leaving behind the Enterprise. McCoy pined the beast to the floor with a glare that could kill. 

“Ya leave that Vulcan alone,” McCoy said. 

The creature spat back in latin. 

“I am a ghost,” McCoy said. 

The creatures fangs were exposed

“Ya have forgotten what makes friendly ghosts effective against demons,” McCoy said. “until they find out, I am goin’ to kick your ass from the bridge to the rear.”

The creature pinned McCoy against the floor and spoke in Latin. 

“I know,”  McCoy said. “I need to have my universal translator  out.”

The demon slid a long finger into the human’s chest earning a perfectly agonizing scream that made the air become still. Spock stood frozen as all eyes widened. The attention slowly glanced in the source of the scream then looks of concern were given. McCoy kicked the demon off glaring at the dark demon. McCoy fisted his hands together then knocked it back. He delivered a kick to the beasts torso knocking the demon back. McCoy dusted his hands off as the crowd behind him began to disperse. Concerned mumbles were being exchanged. Spock and Kirk exchanged a glance. The demon retreated. McCoy slowly turned in the duo’s direction. 

“Ya two idiots,” McCoy said. “Just when I was about to _move on_. Ya really want me stay forever.” the two began to exit the torpedo bay and he tagged after them. “Do ya?”


	17. Chapter 17

_Joanna McCoy:_

_Please meet me outside Starbase 11 HQ.  Friend of your father.  
_

_Security Officer Holt._

A bad feeling rested in Joanna’s gut. She waited outside the facility in her cadet uniform with her arms folded. She was in her second year at the academy as a nurse. She had baggy eyes from the stress and studying. She had thin small eyebrows compared to her fathers large yet thin eyebrows. A grayed muscular woman in formal red Starfleet uniform wearing  a grim expression approached Joanna. Holt’s hair was up in a bun. 

“Cadet McCoy,” Holt said, once close to the woman. 

“Yes?” Joanna said. “Is my pa missing?

“He wanted me to give  this to you,” Holt said, then unlinked her hand and handed a ring to the woman. Joanna’s hand trembled holding the cold ring as the woman reached her hand back. “He was a exceptional doctor. Talked about you fondly and loved you dearly.”

Joanna closed her hand with a brave face. 

“What happened?” Joanna asked. 

“He died in the line of service,” Holt said. 

Joanna looked down toward her hand. 

“Doing what he did best,” Joanna said. “helping people.”

Holt smiled. 

* * *

_“HOLT, YA RAN OVER A MAN—”_

_“HOLT, STOP, YA A TERRIBLE DRIVER!”_

_“HOLT, STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND SPARE THE MAN’S EARS!”_

_“HooooooooOOOOOOOoooooolLLllllllLLLLLlllllltTTTTTTT STOP! THE! VOLKSWAGEN!! YA KILLIN’ IT!”  
_

* * *

Holt saw McCoy  over  Joanna’s shoulder glaring right through her with his arms folded. then returned her attention upon Joanna. 

“Lets hope he does continue that in his afterlife,” Holt said. “It was nice to meet you, cadet.” Holt held out her hand. 

Joanna reached out her free hand then shook the woman’s hand. 

“You too, Holt,” Joanna said. 

“There is so many things I want to tell you about him,” Holt said. “but you won’t believe me.”

“I won’t, probably,” Joanna said.   She stopped shaking the woman’s hand letting go of it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Holt said, then she walked away. Perhaps she could always commercialize her experience with the doctor but known only under the name ‘The helpful ghost’. Holt picked up her duffle bag from where she had dropped it then headed her way from the cadet.

Joanna grew tears in her eyes as she looked down toward the ring. McCoy came to the young woman’s side placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. He looked upon her, sadly. There was so many things that she wouldn’t be able to see him in major events in her life. At least she didn’t die before him. 

“I am not gone, pumpkin,” McCoy said, coming in front of her. “Not close.”

McCoy faced the woman with his hands on both shoulders. 

“I am still here,” McCoy said. “Still here…”

Joanna felt enveloped by a cool body spreading comfort and warmth through out holding onto her. 

“‘Pa,” Joanna said, as more tears came down her cheeks. “Pa.”


	18. Chapter 18

McCoy decided to read up on the novels that he had accumulated in his short time aboard the Enterprise. As he read, Spock got rid of the board that made the bane of a demon’s existence. Spock broke it into seven pieces then acquired a bowl.  He sprinkled some water onto the pieces then buried into the ground of a nearby yet peaceful planet. A quick stop approved by Kirk. And McCoy had grown a second sense of where the demon was.  Perhaps it was because the demon had embedded a part of itself into him. 

A lingering shard of evil floating around in his soul. This second sense had proven to be rather handy in fighting off the beast. The second fight had resulted in kicking in two of the demon’s legs knocking it to the floor. Giving a rather deserved sucker punch. A double fisted punch to the floor. And a couple of other moves that sent the demon running away from the two. He lowered the novel placing a bookmark inside and placed the novel onto the table. McCoy got up then  made his way out of the room. McCoy made his way onto the bridge. The black creature was even more defined on the bridge. Black and  dark red fitting together as one among the scaled, very covered in horns. They had a spider like build with appendages sticking it to the ceiling. McCoy stepped out of the turbo lift earning the turn of the beast. McCoy waved his index finger with a shake of his head. 

“Step away from the commander,”  McCoy said.

The demon snarled then began to climb down the consoles. 

“I said,” McCoy began. “STEP AWAY FROM THE COMMANDER!” McCoy stepped in the way of the resting Vulcan and folded his arms. “I really don’t want to hurt ya but ya pushin’ me to do it.”

The demon towered over the doctor.

“I repeat, step away from the commander,” McCoy said.


	19. Chapter 19

McCoy didn’t always feel happy when entities came and went. 

Even for disembodied entities.

But he was happy they were gone.

All except for his personal demon lurking the Enterprise. 

Everything was pretty good. 

The entity’s left as they had came. Only two in dire need of further work robot bodies laid in the lab. McCoy had watched with interest with the telepathic beings. He knew they wouldn’t be able to finish what they started. Their friend made it seem that way let alone in the possession of Spock’s body. McCoy had tied the demon to engineering before the first away mission since his death. The demon recoiled when the telepathics visited his lurking place. Screaming in agony as they came near him like he was being hurt. 

They knew that he was there. 

Yet they did not make a comment towards him.

That was… needless to say… _Fascinating_. 

* * *

“Spock,” Kirk said, coming to the strumming Vulcan. “It’s time for you to go to bed.”

“I have been contemplating,” Spock said. 

“About what?”  Kirk asked. 

“Doctor McCoy’s scream,” Spock said. “perhaps he was forced to leave and it was not pleasant.”

Kirk nodded. 

“He is… _was_ …  stubborn when he did not want to leave,” Kirk said, coming to the back of Spock. He placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. Kirk grew a fond smile. “Sometimes he did not do what was good for him but what is good for others.”

”Indeed,” Spock said, as Kirk came to his side. “I shall join you in a moment.”

”No bad dreams keeping you from bed?” Kirk said, looking down warmly toward the Vulcan.

Spock raised his eyebrows at once at Kirk’s comment.

”Vulcan’s do not dream,” Spock said.

”As you say, husband,” Kirk said, holding his two fingers out.

Spock completed the ozh’esta.

”Taluhk nash-veh du,” Spock said.

Kirk slid his hand off Spock’s shoulder walking over toward the large bed.

Spock strummed a few more notes to the lute. Spock sensed that he was being watched. He looked over feeling the hair on the back of his neck go up. Spock returned his attention onto the lute. His fingers gently strumming the lute with precision. Spock saw a small vase tremble as though there was a crash landing from across. He looked over. No one was there. Spock sat down and resumed the strumming. A few more notes before he hit the hay. The calming melody was a cherished nightly ritual before going to bed.

When Spock fell into a pattern, he normally kept it even with his new found lovelife. Spock returned the lute where he had kept it then moved back toward the bed to join Kirk. Spock slid off his two piece shirt outfit and his pants observing the resting captain covered by bed sheets. Spock slid his boots off then slid into the bed with Kirk. He placed a hand on the side of Kirk’s waist. Kirk turned toward Spock with tired eyes. Spock placed his other hand on the captain’s other side of the waist while his hand rested on the center of Kirk’s back. Kirk snuggled into the Vulcan’s heated, hairy chest. Spock breathed in the man’s cologne then closed his eyes.

McCoy looked over them with folded arms leaned against the threshold with a genuinely happy face. 

“They’re doin’ quite fine without me,” McCoy said, then turned away and followed after the retreating demon.


	20. Chapter 20

The hole had grown larger in size.

The piece of curtain was gone floating in the portal between worlds. McCoy sat on the couch in contemplation. The sounds of screaming  coming from below played a part in it. He rubbed both sides of his face staring at the hole that had turned from screams to whispers. It was big enough for a man to climb out of. Big enough for his personal demon friend to crawl right out of in the right position. McCoy placed his hand above the hole then slowly reached it forward. Instead of going through, it fell flat landing on  a bouncy surface. McCoy raised a brow at it then did it again. The smallest of a smile appeared on his face. McCoy stood up on his feet. He straightened his regulation shirt  then dusted off his knees.

“One… two. . three!” McCoy jumped.

Problem is, it threw him off into a poor ensigns quarters.

McCoy sighed as he propped himself up.

“Oh shit, it’s ensign Pah’lethie,” McCoy said.

McCoy slowly stepped back from the two beds.

“Why did it have to be the superstitious crew quarters?” McCoy asked.

There were so many things that his species attributed paranormal things or the smallest things to. A light turning off and on, most of the time it was faulty wiring. A door closing abruptly (most of the time it was because of the wind. They had all the windows in their homes open) on them. The air changing from hot to cold abruptly blaming it on a ghost spot when historically it has not been known for a murder or any kind of traumatic events. Seeing apparitions when most of the time it turned out they had a medical condition such as a tumor and was  hallucination all together. There was only few credible paranormal experiences within their society. Demonic possessions were another story entirely. Which is why they developed differently than most humanoid like civilizations.

They had had a unique way of eliminating the source of the ghostly problem.  

Which is why they are called the Pralimenians.  

Pah’lathie leaned upwards rubbing his eyes. 

He had blue skin with darker blue claw like marks decorating along his neck, face, and had a fairly white hair color. A pair of small dark horns sticking out of the man’s head that were rounded rather than sharp. Pah’lethie froze where he sat.  Widened, terrified eyes staring at the undead doctor. There was a one in fifty chance that McCoy was actually being seen because not all of the ensigns species were capable of seeing ghosts. McCoy staggered back as Pah’lathie screamed alarming his roommate. McCoy ran out of the quarters. Cadet Shelley awoke then slapped the Ensign. 

Pah’lathie fell on to his pillow snoring away. 

“I hate it when he does that,” Shelley said.

Shelley slinked out of bed then went over to the couch and fell straight on her face into it.

* * *

New uniforms came to the USS Enterprise. McCoy noticed the officers wore a entirely different uniform. They had neck zippers. No two piece uniform. McCoy felt out of place among the white pained corridor with the occasional colorful stripes in the hall. The dark gray floor. The occasional red door and the red ceiling remained the same just as he had. His hands were linked behind his back. The bright colorful scenery was changing and McCoy never would join in that change. He walked down the corridor  observing a engineer using a tool on the wall machinery.

Kirk and Spock walked past him in discussion. 

McCoy stopped in his tracks seeing the tall demon.

“Step away from the commander,” McCoy said, shaking his index finger. 

Pah’lathie was frozen where he stood seeing the large mass. 

“Step. Away. From. The. Commander.” McCoy repeated. 

McCoy wore his on-duty scowl. 

“Step. Away. From… The Commander,” McCoy repeated, harshly. 

The demon retreated, slowly, but surely from the doctor. 

“Step away from the commander,” McCoy repeated. 

The demon hissed at the human  walking further and further away down the hall until it was gone. 

“At least he is learnin’ English,” McCoy said. His face fell seeing a terrified Pah’lathie. “And off I go—” McCoy walked through the wall vanishing out of the ensign’s way.


	21. Chapter 21

Uhura was seated in a chair being held at phaser point. She glanced over toward the remaining two security officers, Ensign Richy and Lieutenant O’Halley, who had hands on their phasers. The strange alien woman was seated in a chair. Kirk and Spock were left planet side with their fates left unknown. Uhura shook her head with eyes on the two security officers. It wasn’t worth it having a shoot out in the shuttle craft. She looked over to see the Enterprise up ahead then back in the direction of the light blue woman resembling Ensign Pah’lathie. 

“And after I drop you off, I am going to make my way back to my ship then go along my business …”

“Which is what, exactly?”

The blue woman turned away from the console toward the communications officer.

“Breaking orion women out of the slave trade, oh I haven’t introduced myself, I am _Captain_ Zup’halie,” Zup’halie said. “Not a good hobby but it pays off in the end. Don’t get much credits from it, either.”

“What about Captain Kirk and Mr Spock?” Uhura asked. 

“Oh, them,” Zup’halie said, then frowned. “They are better off than what we are.”

Uhura looked a Zup’halie in horror as her mind had jumped to one conclusion, the captain and commander were dead. Zup’hallie turned away from the three hardened, vengeful looks on the humans faces. O’Halley’s hand slipped onto the handle of the phaser with crawling fingers heading toward the trigger. Richy glanced toward the Lieutenant as he did the same. Zup’halie slowly turned from the screen to face the security officers. Zup’halie frowned in the direction of the men. 

“You really wouldn’t want to do that,” Zup’halie said. 

“Oh yes, we do,” O’Halley said. “Lower your weapon.”

“And you don’t have your hands on your phaser, pretty thing,” Zup’halie said, glancing over toward the dark woman. “being  dependent on your security team?”

Zup’halie snorted then fired twice.

No one had seen it coming. 

Uhura’s hand came to her phaser belt grabbing onto the handle. The dark phaser was now aimed back at Uhura just as the ride had begun over twenty-three minutes ago. The ride was rocky and turbulent mostly due to the unstable ion storm. Zup’halie had been making arrangements (calls, she defined them) during the ride and only afterwards when Uhura was prying into her business did the woman aim the phaser at her face. The two security officers were on the floor in a lot of pain unable to move. Zup’halie blew off smoke from the mouth of the phaser. Her eyes directed toward the communications officer raising a eyebrow then lowered it. 

“You should not cross me, Miss Uhura,” Zup’halie said. 

“Lieutenant Uhura to you,” Uhura said. 

“All right, _Lieutenant_ Uhura,” Zup’halie said. “This inconveniences me as is it inconveniences you.”

“Were my superior officers that inconvenient?” Uhura asked. 

“Yes, actually,” Zup’halie said. “They were in the way.”

“In the way . . “ Uhura’s hand gripped the phaser. “That’s what a Starfleet officer is supposed to do.” 

Uhura’s starfleet training told her: killing is the last option should peace not be on the table.  Killing is not a necessity. This is not a option. She is not a threat to the safety of the crew. Uhura was not the second officer and did not speak for the crew. As a member of the crew, she had a obligation to ensure the woman’s return to the USS Enterprise and into the brig. As a starfleet officer, she was a representative of the human species serving in space. As a Kirk’s friend. she had every right to slap the woman. Richy aimed at Zup’halie’s shoulder landing a distracting shot. Zup’halie fell  out of the chair clenching at the side of her shoulder.  Uhura came to the helm. 

“Uhura to Enterprise, can you read me?” Uhura asked, hailing the Enterprise. 

“Loud and clear, Lieutenant,” Scott’s voice came over. 

“Prepare medical team for shuttle bay,” Uhura said. “We have lost the captain and first officer.” she grimaced briefly closing her eyes then reopened them. “I repeat, we have least both superior officers in the field. Captain Scott.”

* * *

There was silence on the bridge. 

Scott was befuddled, mainly, as he stared at the screen. 

“No, no, no,” McCoy said. “clearly not dead.”

Scott regained his composure.

“Aye,” Scott said. “Medical team will be there.”

“And a security team,” Uhura said. “we have someone responsible for the loss.”

“That tae,” Scott said. 

“Francisca out,” Uhura said. 

McCoy came to the side of the scotsman from down the stairs. 

“Ya need to wait on them,” McCoy said. “there’s a ionstorm down there. If anythin’, if they are hailin’ y’all  durin’ it then no one would know of it…” He came forward toward the view screen with his linked hands. “At least for now.”

Scott leaned off the console once making the commands. 

“On the bad note, ya on the bridge where ya don’t like for a little bit longer,” McCoy turned toward the Scotsman who rubbed the side of his temples. “that must be a  pain in the ass.”

“More then ye know,” Scott said, then looked over to see no one there.  “Oh.”

The color on Scott’s face drained as he slowly turned his attention onto the view screen. McCoy slowly made his way off the bridge then picked up a leveler. The doors closed on the doctor leaving darkness that was then shined upon by a bright circular light in the center. It was a projection.  He had retrieved it from one of the lieutenant’s quarters. The demon was on a leash, tightly. McCoy came around the demon checking the collar around the demon’s neck. He tightened it a little further then stepped aside it as tried to get him, again. McCoy came over to the projector placing a film onto the center of it.

“This is my name,” McCoy said. “Leonard McCoy. Len-erd. There’s a ‘o’ between that.” 

The demon hissed. 

“I haven’t given ya name,” McCoy said, looking over toward the demon. “Got one?”

It spat back in latin. 

“I’ll call ya… Max,” McCoy said. “Ya like it? I do.” McCoy placed another film onto the screen. “Lieutenant Commander McCoy,” the demon tried to jerk the leash and the collar off the long, wide neck. McCoy leaned against the wall rolling an eye. “Ya know, we are not goin’ anywhere with this work relationship with that attitude.”

The demon growled. 

“I know Spock brought ya in by  askin’ ya to show ya self,” McCoy said. “… That does not give ya the right to be stubborn with me.” McCoy glared in the dark toward the demon. “At all.”

The demon sat back down. 

“Focus on the screen,” McCoy said. “because the next few years are not goin’ to be reruns.”


	22. Chapter 22

Of all the people to lose in the field of action, _briefly_ , it had to be the captain and the first officer. 

Their fates left to be ambiguous. 

The Enterprise was above the planet waiting for the ionstorm to end. 

They still did not know if it was to be taken briefly as most of their away missions were. 

Everyone was keeping their hopes tied down with realistic expectations. 

Zup’halie laid in the cell with one hand cupping the side of her face. 

Should Spock and Kirk not reply to the Enterprise when the ion storm ended, she was to be taken to the nearby starbase for murdering two Starfleet officers. There she would be taken to a penal colony. And what life she had before would only be a fantasy. A dream, in all respects, should her contacts not attempt to get her out of the penal colony. It would take one week and two days to get to the starbase, at all. By then, afterwards, most of the crew would have requested reassignments and the ship restaffed with a new command crew. 

Zup’halie looked up to see a dark thorny beast pacing in front of her cell.

“This is Max,” McCoy said, as he stepped out of the darkness. “The resident chewer.” McCoy patted on the demon’s side. 

Zup’halie slid to the back reach of the cell. 

“You’re dead,” Zup’halie said. 

“Uh huh,” McCoy said, stepping forward.

His hands were linked behind his back as his dark look changed. His skin fell back to shown half of his skull with stains. Marks were here and there on the skull. There was no eye in his right socket and his hair remained on the head. His black regulation uniform seemed to be torn. The marks on the skull looked like bite marks. As though wildlife had fed on his corpse on and off the day. McCoy’s eyebrow was not even there. Half of his face was eaten away.

“This is what my dead body looked like when it was found,” McCoy said, as his preferred aesthetic returned appearing healthy and almost glowing. He looked so alive if not for the stain in his uniform. “Now, I hate for Spock and Jim to be eaten beyond recognition. Or eaten alive for that matter.” McCoy walked into the cell.

“Oh my—” Zup’halie said.

Zup’halie had her back pressed against the wall with one hand covering her mouth. 

“Did ya kill them?” McCoy asked. 

“I got rid of them,” Zup’halie said, 

“Not a answer,” McCoy stepped forward. “Stop acting like a tough girl and tell me.”

“What does that matter to you?” Zup’halie said. “You’re dead.”

McCoy’s face softened.

“I like to know,” McCoy said, as the demon hissed behind him. “and just need to know how lon’ I need to wait for my friends to appear on this ship for the last time.” He took another step forward. “They’re gonna launch a rescue party after the hailin’… “

“It’s not a rescue party,” Zup’halie said. “It’s a retrieval party.”

“Now look whose in denial,” McCoy said. “They’re not dead.”

“For all you know, they are,” Zup’halie said. “that planet is vicious.”

“They survive in caves more often than not,” McCoy said. “they survive everythin’.”

“Officers can’t survive a constantly changing environment,” Zup’halie said. 

“Humans and Vulcans can,” McCoy said, waving his index finger at the  Pralimenian. “Unlike y’all.”

Zup’halie stepped forward. 

“We are different from humans because we go with suits to foriegn planets,” Zup’halie said. “at least we have the sense to go out before using a shuttle craft.”

“And where is your suit by the way?” McCoy asked. 

“I took it off in the shuttle,”  Zup’halie said. 

“I think ya lyin’,” McCoy said. “Pralimenians don’t go in a outfit like that.”

“It’s aesthetically pleasing,” Zup’halie said. 

“Ah please,” McCoy said, rolling his eyes. “and people say starfleet woman uniforms are bad,” he rubbed his forehead turning away. “your fashion style is criminal.”

“Really?” Zup’halie said. “yours is.”

McCoy turned in the direction of the woman linking his hands behind his back. 

“Starfleet gives standard winter gear for the women on cold planets,” McCoy said. “and ya do?”

“… No,” Zup’halie said. 

“Did ya kill them or did ya knock them out then leave them behind?” McCoy asked, as she was seated against the makeshift bed with one hand on the side. “Don’t make me show ya again what I looked like after death.” his baby blue eyes shined a shade of red as he loomed over her acting as a dark shadow connected to the darkness.

* * *

Chapel kissed along Uhura’s bare neck squeezing her hand. 

Uhura stroked the side of  Chapel’s face while sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Uhura’s attention and her mind was entirely on the nurse.

Uhura hummed to herself as a smile grew on her face. Sometimes their little sessions was used to help each other feel better after something bad happened. Uhura needed that more than ever right now. Uhura shifted herself in the direction of Chapel as their foreheads rested against each other wearing a smile. Uhura planted Chapel onto the wide bed placing kisses on the woman’s shoulder. There were times when being off duty was a blessing for the lieutenant more than ever. 

Such as now.

The scene backtracked as the two women’s bubbly laughter echoed in the quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

“Transporter room to Bridge,” came the transporter technician. 

“Bridge here,” Scott said. 

“We have coordinates locked in on two life forms,” the transporter technician replied. 

There was a short pause. 

“What?” Scott asked.  “We dinnae ask for that.”

McCoy stepped away from the transporter console dusting off his uniform. The brown dirt fell off his uniform landing on the floor until the standard uniform was pitch black again. McCoy briefly closed his eyes with a regretful look on his face. It was decided. This had to be the last time that he helped them. Going down and looking for them for hours on end with the demon tied up in a ensign’s quarters. It was risky and irresponsible. McCoy made his way toward the shared quarters with resolve on his mind. He went in the captain’s cabin then into the office. 

He looked down toward the padd then swiped it. The screen appeared to show the next encounter with the next Starship would be the USS Hood. Captained by Audrey Rockfellow. McCoy nodded to himself. The best way to eliminate Spock from being constantly threatened was taking the demon along to a new ship then let it go there and move on.  McCoy read the reasoning behind the  encounter. McCoy looked up moving to the edge of the of the table then sat onto it. McCoy placed the padd back down. McCoy folded his arms with a sigh. 

He looked over toward a holophotograph where on it rested a image of Spock, Kirk, and himself. Kirk was in the center with his arms on their shoulders in the middle of laughing. Spock wore his stoic mask. And he, himself, was smiling wide. McCoy unfolded his arms looking over fondly toward the picture. He set his attention off the picture as his mind returned to how to deal with it. He could not be on the bridge for starters. He sat on the edge of the chair in contemplation. It was going to be difficult restraining himself from helping the two. He pinched the bridge of his nose then lowered his hand placing both hands onto his lap. He moved the padd back where he had found it moving it in the crooked position that it was in before.  He made his way out of the quarters. He had to check up on the demon. Not only that, but stay away for Sick Bay for the next few hours. The doors closed behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

McCoy let go of the ensigns shoulder turning his attention up. 

The Enterprise was above him in space. 

“Goodbye,” McCoy said, then turned his attention onto the demon letting go of the leash. “Go on,” McCoy dismissively gestured him off. The demon was hunched growling back at him. The demon refused to move. McCoy came over then unwrapped the rope from around the demon’s neck and dropped it to the ground. “Max .  . .” McCoy grew concerned. “ya can go now.”

The away team lead by Scott and Sulu, dressed in attire appropriate of the civilization, headed toward the city. The demon growled while looking both ways in a unsure manner. McCoy directed the demon under a tree as it screamed in pain, agony, that was dog like enough enough to pull at his heart strings. McCoy softly talked the scared demon down into the shade. The demon collapsed once making several steps. McCoy came to the demon’s side. He hid in the dark with the tall, towering demon. The look of terror in its multiple eyes was horrifying. The demon had a head shaped like a hammer shark with a snout similar to a dragon. The demon made itself look smaller to him.

“Of all the demons to be stuck with… “ McCoy said. He shook his head. “I am going to go now … and . . “ 

McCoy placed a hand on his chest feeling uneasy. Something was different about him. He looked down toward his hands that were turning black before his eyes. His hands remained their shape. McCoy staggered back landing out from under the tree. He screamed in agony. As though he were being burned. McCoy dragged himself back under the tree. He held his hand out to see it was coated in pitch black skin. McCoy rubbed his forehead. All chances of moving on had become gone. McCoy eyes opened to reveal they were baby blue.

“No,” McCoy said, in horror. “No.”

McCoy looked down toward his legs  and felt around for any differences.  The dark starfleet uniform still fit his human like figure. He felt around his neck  feeling nothing there as though his wounds never existed.  He had changed from a ghost to a demon. Yet he was still in uniform. Perhaps he hadn’t fulfilled the transition completely. A small “No…” escaped as he looked on toward the green hills. A sea of trees lied ahead of him. McCoy staggered up to his feet. McCoy looked over in the direction of the demon. He looked down toward his hand once more to see the replica of the McCoy ring on his pinkie finger.  From somewhere at Starfleet academy, Joanna was looking down toward it too.

If he was becoming a demon, wouldn’t that mean… 

McCoy’s shoulders slumped as it fully hit him. 

McCoy’s baby blue eyes looked down toward the dark grass.


	25. Chapter 25

“Scotty, I think we are in a little problem,” Sulu said, with his hands up in surrender. 

“Aye,” Scott said. “how are we goin’ tae get ourselves out of this one?”

“No idea,” Sulu said, his eyes glancing off toward the remaining two security officers. Drewery and Kachunk were on their knees with torn outfits and their heads were lowered. The side of Kachunk’s head was covered in blood. Sulu’s eyes widened in horror as his attention slowly turned toward the leader of the group. “We come in peace.“

They did not understand a word that came from the leader of the group.  The leader of the group paced and forth in front of the two bridge officers. The words were harsh enough to indicate that insults were being hurled at them. The leader of the group paced back and forth. The two officers shared a glance then toward the leader and back. There were incoherent words that did not make sense. Scott shook his head. It was nothing like they had heard in their long-term mission. 

“Aye, we should have brought a universal translator,” Scott whispered. 

“I forgot,” Sulu whispered back. 

“We have been on a lucky spree comin’ across those who dae speak it,” Scott whispered.

“Maybe…” Sulu started. “it is because they will miraculously start speaking English when the captain is around.”

Scott looked over toward Sulu as though he had lost his mind. 

“Lieutenant,” Scott said. “Are ye mad?”

“It is possible that they are just trying to scare us,” Sulu said. 

“They don’t understand a word we are sayin’,“ Scott said. “if they knew federation standard then they would be talkin’ tae us in it.” Sulu seemed to be not convinced.

“I would not say that,” Sulu whispered back. 

The leader shot a unique phrase to the goons surrounding them then walked away. 

“I take back what I said,” Scott remarked, lowering his hands. “Gettin’ dilithium crystals from this city is _nae_ goin’ tae be easy.”

“Perhaps we should have asked Kirk to come along,” Sulu said, regretfully. 

“He is goin’ to come back for us,” Scott said. “anyway.”

“And then we will see if my theory is true,” Sulu said, as they were guided away from the market.


	26. Chapter 26

Something is in the dark.

Sulu is in the corner of the cell watching the figure move in the darkness. 

A pair of hauntingly bright blue eyes looking on toward him scares the living crap out of Sulu. There is something in the darkness. It is like a person but it is not. His eyes make the shape of a humanoid individual. Their body blends in well with the darkness that he cannot discern what he is in or what he looks like. Or if he is a he anyway, The way the blue eyed figure moves is wary and alien like. Awkward and wobbly as though they don’t know how to walk in this body. Scott is trying to contact the Enterprise in one corner of the cell. 

“Scott tae Enterprise, Scott tae Enterprise! Scott tae Enterprise!”

He has his back against the wall out of fear. 

“Scott tae Enterprise!”

What could it do to him?

“Scott tae Enterprise.

Many things. 

“Is anyone there?” 

If it can go through metal then it can kill him. 

“ANYONE!”

Torture him or make him see things that are not there. 

“ARE YE THERE?”

Demons were strange beings in the world of humanity.

“Captain!”

Each species has their different take on them. Hundreds of them. Some of them looked human and didn’t have wings at all like their angel counterparts. Some of them were nerds and didn’t like to go out terrorizing poor souls and liked to converse with each other. Which was unlike typical expected demons. Demons were capable of manifesting, transporting, possessing, and causing harm. Sulu didn’t observe Scott walking back and forth. The two other officers, Kachunk and Drewery  were laid in the cell alongside him. The dark moving figure came to the cell doors placing a dark hand on the gray, cold bars. It was shaped like a human hand. Five fingers burned a imprint onto the bars. 

“Scotty,” Sulu said. 

“What?” Scott asked. 

“Look,” Sulu said, pointing. 

“What the. .” Scott stopped, once coming to the bars. He turned toward Sulu. “What is this?”

“Have you ever heard of a demon?” Sulu said. 

“Demons don’t exist,” Scott said.

“Then why is there a hand mark on the bars?”  Sulu said. 

“Uh, they likely can burn bars,” Scott said. “We are not livin’ on a volcanic planet that gifts its natives powers like this,” he faced Sulu as more steam came off the bars. From behind him the bars were melting one by one taking in the shape of a door. “If demons were real, then we would have a demon on every away mission.”

“Scotty!” Sulu said, as the neighboring cell was facing the same process. 

“What?” Scott asked, facing the helmsman. 

“Look!” Sulu said. 

Scott turned and his eyes widened. 

“What kind of laddie is doin’ that?” Scott asked. 

“A demon,” Sulu said. “Or a individual equipped with a cloaking device.”

“Cloakin’ device,” Scott said. “I really dinnae think the Enterprise is gonna beam us out in time…We got tae find a hidin’ place, stat.”

“The forest is a good hiding place,” Sulu said, as he came out of the cell.

Scott nodded. 

“Until whatever is goin’ on up there is over, looks like it is our best choice,” Scott said. He stepped out of the cell. “and then come back in the mornin’ for the dilithium crystals.” the bars melted to the two security officers cells. “The Enterprise is countin’ on us tae get them.”

“Hopefully they are able to contact us before morning,” Sulu said.


	27. Chapter 27

The figure, the demon like figure, was taller than Sulu. If he had to be certain then it had to be somewhere five foot eleven. The baby blue eyes were bothersome.  As though looking into his soul and back with judgement. He looked over his shoulder watching the awkwardly walking figure leap onto a tree branch. Sulu stopped, placing Kachunk against the wooden frame. They were a reasonable distance from the city. Scott was pacing back and forth doing the same routine making the call to the Enterprise. Drewery was wary looking off into the distance ignoring what the helmsman was looking at. The demon had hair. Sulu saw the faint outline of hair from the top of the demon’s head while tilting his head. 

Scott put the communicator away. 

“They have run out of power for the transporter and outside communications,”  Scott said. Sulu turned in the direction of the Scotsman. “It seems we have tae make a shuttle craft tae get back up there.” Scott gestured toward the night sky. 

“How long do they have with the replicators?” Sulu asked, concerned. 

“A week,” Scott said. “Environmental controls should outlast them by three or four days.”

Sulu looked over toward the city then back toward Scott.  The helmsman wore a worried look. It was a deeply troubling, yet concerning matter. How the power had slowly started to go down on them had been unexpected. The only dilithium rich planet they were nearby was this one in particular. It wasn’t a generally recommended place for a starship to have a pit stop and collect dilithum crystals. 

“How fast can you make a shuttle craft?” Sulu asked. 

“If I had the right material it would take about a week,” Scott said. “I wish there was a ion storm goin’ up there.” the scotsman grimaced looking toward the night sky. The Enterprise was in orbit cloaked by the darkness blocking view of a few stars. Scott squinted seeing the shape of the Enterprise above.  “Perhaps the captain will send a shuttle craft down.”

“You know as I do that he would have come down in the last five minutes if he could,” Sulu said. 

“Lieutenant,” Scott said, with  a sigh. “The captain actually sent me alon’ tae over see ye on this away mission,” Sulu raised a eyebrow. “He is not comin’ down.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Sulu asked.

“It’s a test mission,” Scott said.  “And  he is thinkin’ of promoting ye tae  Lieutenant Commander…And ye the second officer, so ye should be leadin’ the group not I,” Scott’s hands were linked behind his back, sheepishly. “He thought this was goin’ tae be easy.”

“Oh, Scotty,” Sulu said, with a laugh. “I hate to go back there and get what we need… “ he looked back toward the city then back in the third officers direction. “But can you rush on the prototype?”

“Aye,” Scott said. “it would nae be perfect…”

“But…” Sulu said. 

“Three days and dilithium crystals I can dae it,” Scott said. 

Sulu looked over toward the security officers as Scott looked over toward the branches that moved. Sulu tore off a part of the long shirt tail then wrapped it around Kachunk’s unusually shaped head. The figure vanished into the dark out of the Scotsman line of sight. It wasn’t a demon but it had to be some native wildlife that was tagging along with the away party.  Scott knew this was a very unique away mission for sure.


	28. Chapter 28

Max, as McCoy had called him, watched the thin doctor make way into the city. The small group of Star Fleet officers were hiding in a cave. McCoy walked awkwardly even more than he had earlier. The bones in his legs had finally settled on a shape. His legs were not human anymore but had a unique shape.  He longer wore shoes or socks for that matter as they had been ripped off during the process. His fingernails were no longer rounded but very sharp. His once white eyes were glowing a shade of blue. McCoy slinked from the light into the darkness. His blue eyes stared at the shimmering light. It had been hours since he had stepped into the light as a ghost. 

And now he wasn’t a ghost. 

But simply a turned into demon.

McCoy looked down toward his once soft, pinkish hands to see them not at all. 

McCoy’s hair remained intact, miraculously, while his uniform was loose and didn’t fit him as it had. McCoy gingerly took the uniform off dumping it into the trash. He saw a reflection of himself on a small piece of glass. The illusion that he had convinced himself began to vanish away. He didn’t look like himself.  He had the head of a feline. He tried to speak yet only a low rumble came out. McCoy felt for oddly curved horns beside his fluffy, soft ears. His turbulent distressed feelings started to rise up. McCoy wanted to cry. Was it worth this? Yes. Was it worth his transition? Yes. Was it worth losing what defined him as a human? Yes. 

McCoy sat down onto the ground with his eyes closed feeling his entire body trembling. He placed a hand on to his forehead, miserably, as he wrapped a hand around the middle of his legs. People walked through him as though he were not there. McCoy finished weeping. He had to do one last thing. Before he let go all together and let the transition complete. It was like  a storm that was tugging at his mind. Threatening to rip him out without a given moments notice. He tugged himself up then made his way down the path. His walk wasn’t as awkward as it had been before but with purpose and confidence. He found the station where the dilithium crystals were placed. He grabbed a series of them off the table ranging in size. A pair of eyes stared back at him full of terror and—they could see him. THEY COULD SEE HIM. 

McCoy turned and fled from the screaming station owner. 

Max landed behind the station owner with a thud.

The station owner slowly turned toward the towering spider-like demon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited first two paragraphs. And other things in the short chapter. They are different than their Tumblr counterpart the way I wrote them.

Kachunk awoke, resting along the mouth of the cave. He leaned himself up as his eyes slightly widened. Sulu, Drewery, and Scott were set at the end of the small and short cave. Kachunk regained his composure then looked out, cautiously.  He saw a figure hunched under a tree in a cat like manner but it was larger than a house cat. Blue eyes glowing back at the security officer. It unnerved the security officer. He blinked and the creature was gone within the darkness. He rubbed his eyes just to be sure. No one was there.

Kachunk walked out of the hiding place.  He had one hand slowly drifting off the mouth of the cave. The starfleet officer slowly approached the center of the clearing. He looked in both directions, warily, in both directions. The center of the flattened clearing had several pieces of metal, a collection of dilithium crystals, and ripped computers. There were four chairs among the collection. There were several screws scattered about with a screwdriver and other tools. Tools that Scott could have retrieved himself in the city one way or another. In the dirt, in front of Kachunk, there was words in English. It startled the starfleet officer the way it seemed to be written. A unique writing font seen in old movies from the 20th century.

**DO NOT EAT BLUE BERRIES= POISONOUS.**

**PURPLE BERRIES ARE SAFE.**

Kachunk stepped aside then walked toward the opening of the cave. 

“Mr Sulu,” Kachunk called. “Mr Sulu.”

“Yes?” Sulu said, propping himself up against the back end of the cave. 

“You might want to see this,” Kachunk said.

Sulu looked up toward the Lieutenant then stood up on his feet using the wall as his support. 

“Show me,” Sulu said, then followed along out of the cave.


	30. Chapter 30

The two officers were at a loss. Everything they needed was right across from the cave. Kachink was rubbing  his chin contemplating what exactly had happened. It could not have been a genie. Sulu and Scott were speaking in low, hushed voices while observing the large pile. They stopped right right behind it. Drewery recoiled in pain falling to his side in a yelp of pain. Kachunk came to the man’s side placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Where does it hurt?” Kachunk asked. 

“M—My waist,” Drewery said.

Kachunk slowly slid the uniform up to see long bleeding scars on the man’s calf. Kachunk’s light green eyes widened. Kachunk looked up toward the human whose eyes were closed. Kachunk’s scaled grayish blue hands slid the uniform down. Drewery’s eyes tearfully opened to see the unique hairless man get up then walk out of the cave. Kachunk came back inside the cave with a long wide collection of leaves. The pain was sharp and jabbed at him each time it moved like the claws were still there. 

“Uhhh, I think we got a wee problem here,” Scott said, as the two men were gazing at the cave.

“Uh huh,” Sulu said, with a glare.

“I dinnae know why it is targetin’ little ol’ us,” Scott said. “But I dinnae like it. How can I work with that?”

“You can start off by admitting our problem,” Sulu said. 

“We got a demon on our tail,” Scott said.

“The demon is pretty intelligent,” Sulu said. “Hiding in plain sight, evasive, and inflicting fear when it is least expected.”

“This has nae happened before in Starfleet,” Scott said. 

“I know they are rare . .” Sulu said. “Extremely rare.. .  but when it comes to the deep space,” he glanced over toward the writing in the ground. “anything is possible.”

“Writing this report is goin‘ to be weird,” Scott said. “No one in Starfleet will want tae read that.”

“Scotty,” Sulu said. “There are people who love reading… And we better solve that little problem one way or another before we lift off,” he looked off toward the third officer. “Did you see that other demon last night?”

“The cat one,” Scott said. 

“Yes,” Sulu said.  “We have to get a priest and a laser pointer to get rid of it.”

“Demon cats are nae likely to chase after a laser pointer,” Scott said. 

“You seen the holograms of lions with lasers, have you?” Sulu said. 

“Yes, but these are different,” Scott said. “The chances of that are astronomical.”

“And if Kirk was here?” Sulu said. 

“Sixty percent chance,” Scott said. Then he added, “Without the laser pointer.”

“The laser pointer can go,” Sulu said.

“And the priest might be unwillin’,” Scott said. “he may refuse your request.”

“Who says I am going to ask?” Sulu said. He folded his arms with a small smile on his face. Scott grimaced.  “I am just borrowing them for their time.”

“Make sure ye don’t make a scene,” Scott said. 

“Hm, me?” Sulu said. “Making a scene? I wouldn’t think of it.”


	31. Chapter 31

Certain aspects of life are known to keep people occupied or rather oblivious to what is going on around them. Such as a high security ordered about certain facilities. The church was largely kept not protected. So imagine a priest entering the church in the back door. Only to find herself cornered by a tall blue unique individual that had scales lining on the skin. The priest dropped the keys to the floor. The white eyes staring back at her was terrifying. He was in a strange uniform that was red and a complimenting long pair of pants. He had a silver symbol on his shirt that was quite unique. Like a star or a triangle for that matter. She stepped back from Kachunk. 

Kachunk held his hands up in surrender and shook them. 

“Help,” Kachunk said. 

The priest noticed a long scar from along the side of the man’s temple. 

“Help?” the priest asked. 

“You know the terran language?”  Kachunk asked. 

“Gotchu,” The priest asked. 

“… You speak slang, MY GOD.” Kachunk said. 

“Yo rite?“ The priest sounded concerned.

“I am screwed…” Kachunk paced back and forth. “You help I?” he faced the priest. He picked up a book. “Prayer?”

“Yo need guidance?” the priest inquired. 

“No, yes, maybe,”“ Kachunk said. 

“Who are yo?” the priest asked. 

“Kachunk,” Kachunk said. “Fam needs help.”

Her eyes slightly widened as one and one went together. 

“Demonie?” the priest repeated.

“Demonie hack fam,” Kachunk said. 

“Define hack.” The priest said. 

“Hurt.” Kachunk said. 

“Yo fam is attempted to be weakened for the demonie to take over,” the priest said. 

“Help fam?” Kachunk said. 

“I am not the team.” The priest said. 

“Can yo?” Kachunk said. 

The priest sadly nodded.

“Regret,” the priest said, placing a hand onto  her chest. “sadly.”

“Please,” Kachunk said. “fam needs help. 2 demonie.”

The priest’s eyes widened, largely, then repeated after him. 

“Two demonies?” The priest asked 

“Yes,” Kachunk said. 

“Wait here,” the priest said. “we help.” 

The priest almost floated away from the security officer once closing the door. He hid behind one of the pillars in the large church and waited there for the woman. He had rough knowledge of what slang was according to his academy classmates. He should have studied further into slang in Earth civilization during his studies. If he had only known that his future was going to lead him into a civilization where slang was required. He wasn’t quite sure that demonie was a actual slang. He made his way to the door that Sulu was waiting then opened it up. 

“So, did they agree the way you did it?“ Sulu asked. 

Kachunk nodded.

“I think,” Kachunk said. “She is getting help. They speak slang.”

“Oh my,” Sulu said.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgot to upload this chapter yesterday.

“Tae days?” Scott grimaced.

“Two days to get the necessary equipment to get rid of our problem,” Sulu said. 

Scott looked back toward the front consoling that he was still working on. The technology was easy to use and not very updated. Much like the Enterprise that was built to last in space with old equipment and be unhackable. A reason why unlike most ships, it didn’t have smooth flat screens on the consoles. Scott had joined the two consoles together on top of a flat metal. The windows screen were propped against the bark of a tree completely visible with pieces of metal beside it so it stood out. 

“And what about ye?” Scott said. 

“I am going to explain  who is threatened,” Sulu said. “We will return in a few hours with food.. . And some wild berries.”

“Aye,” Scott said.  “See ye in a few hours. Scott out.”

Scott closed the device placing it into his pocket with a sigh. 

From within the cave, Max was loomed over Drewery. Drewery’s face was steaming with sweat coming down. As though he were fighting against something with his very being. Max’s long claws slipped further and further into the man’s body as the darkness began to block the back end of the cave. Pitch, black darkness. Scott screwed in the front window using several screws. The scene panned back toward Drewery who seemed change from a scared, terrified young man to a sinister man with purpose and his eyes looked different. More strain in them as red long lines appeared where they were not before. It turned from his direction toward the exit of the cave.

Drewery walked out and smiled back at a tree across from the cave with a little wave. 

Drewery turned his attention onto the occupied Scotsman then slowly approached him.


	33. Chapter 33

Scott stepped back from the man tied to the tree.

“Scotty, let me go,” Drewery requested.

“Sorry, cannae,” Scott said.

“I mean no harm,” Drewery said.

“Ye tried tae kill me with a piece of rock,” Scott said, pointing to a large rock with blood on it. Scott was insulted. “ye are nae ye.”

“Of course I am me,” Drewery said.

“Ye eyes sayin’ something else,” Scott said. “Wish I can believe ye though.”

Scott came back over to the in progress shuttlecraft while rubbing the back of his head. The blood from it was slowly drying out. His hand had some droplets of blood. The doctor was going to fix him up after he returned with the dilithum crystals. Scott wondered how the girls were, his best friends. He was mostly concerned about them. Were they surviving the loss of people? He hoped they were. They just had to. He was going to get back to the ship earlier than expected. They were not going to die on his watch. Nor was the Enterprise going to become a ghost ship under his watch. He loved the girl to hell and back. He had a collection of ediable berries in the small bowl that he had made to occupy himself during the construction. He overheard, during the passing hours, his nickname being called.

Scott picked up a torch that somehow appeared by his side during the night. He can sense that someone was behind him. Sulu and Hachunk either returned from the trip to the city or someone had just decided to be there with him. The shuttle craft had a center that needed readjusting and more precious time on the wires connecting to a power source. The series of chairs were installed already into the ship. It would take another a day to finish the shuttle craft with not a single break. Which was actually just a few more hours away. He slowly turned away from the center and got up on his feet.  He held the torch up while seeing a pair of glowing baby blue eyes back at him. They were familiar. The demon’s face almost looked like a scowl. A bad one, in fact. As though it were part of the demon’s personality. Where had he seen blue eyes and a scowl many times before? Scott slowly stepped forward, unafraid, as the flickering flames displayed the color of the cat fur—-

“Leonard?” Scott said, as he came to recognition.

McCoy stepped aside.

“I know those eyes better than anyone,” Scott said. “What happened tae ye?” He slowly approached the demon like feline standing on hind feet. Scott leaned the torch forward to see the shape of the star fleet insignia clawed into the demon’s chest. The screaming from the torpedo bay came to mind.  He looked up, unable to understand, toward the southern demon. “Ye never done anythin’ wron’.”

McCoy gestured toward toward Scott then toward himself.

“Ye want me tae listen tae ye?” Scott asked.

McCoy nodded.

“I can do that when ye tell me why ye in this mess,” Scott said.

“No,” the demon’s voice sounded like a cat trying to speak only it had a terrifying effect.

“I heard ye scream in the torpedo bay,” Scott said. “we dinnae want ye nae at peace.”

McCoy stepped back then pointed back at him and curled his finger against the scotsman’s chest.

“Oh,” Scott said. “ye… I…” Scott regained his composure. “What about Drewery?”

McCoy gestured toward himself then toward Drewery.

“Ye can’t do it alone,” Scott said. “And ye better be out of here before the night is over.”

McCoy shook his head.

“Ye dinnae deserve tae go down there,” Scott said.

McCoy glared.

“I don’t want ye tae live like that,” Scott said.

“Monty,” McCoy lifted the man’s chin up. “So do I.”

“Eternal damnation? Nae, nae on my watch,” Scott said. “They can undae this.”

McCoy placed his fingers onto Scott’s shoulder as he took out his communicator.

“Good… bye,” McCoy said, then placed him aside.

“Scott tae Sulu, Scott tae Sulu!” Scott called into the communicator following after the demon. “It is most definitely nae a demon–” Scott stopped speaking once seeing McCoy’s hand was now through Drewery’s chest leaving no gaping hole or blood trickling down. “Nae!” Scott dropped the communicator to the ground. McCoy tossed Scotty away. Scott landed against a boulder falling unconscious. McCoy turned his attention onto Drewery to finish what he had started. 

The camera panned over toward the communicator left on the grass and the torch was being held by McCoy.

“Sulu here, what is going on, Scotty?” Sulu’s voice was overheard from the device. “Scotty!”


	34. Chapter 34

Scott’s eyes slowly opened. 

“L… Len,” Scott said.

Scott looked up to see that Drewery was still against the tree trunk, a bit unconscious, and his chest moving up and down. It was getting daylight out. The southern demon had left. And perhaps, just perhaps, had taken the demon that infiltrated Drewery with. Kirk was going to have a field day over this. Sulu was going to be here any minute. He had a strange feeling that a presence was watching him. He looked toward the cave. He had a bad feeling about it. The demon that had taken over the security officer, a bit briefly, was in hiding. Scott came to the side of Drewery then shook him. 

“Officer Drewery?” Scott said. “Drewery, wake up.”

“Mom, I am sick,” Drewery groaned. “I can’t go to school now.”

“Now that’s Drewery,” Scott said, relieved.  The communicator beeped from behind him. Scott ran over toward the communicator then picked it up. “Scott here.”

“I got the group and everything assembled,” Sulu said. Scott sighed in relief to hear Sulu’s voice. A voice bit concerned, otherwise, with what came next. “What happened back there?“

“We got a wee problem,” Scott said. 

“How big of a problem?” Sulu asked. 

“We got two demons,” Scott said.

“They are not a problem anymore,” Sulu said. 

“One of them is Len,” Scott said. There was a small gap of silence between the two men. 

“And the second demon?” Sulu asked. 

 “I believe the demon that _was_ possessin’ Mister Drewery is inside the cave,” Scott said. 

There was a pause over the communicator. Scott came over to the bowl of ediable berries. He tossed a few into his mouth and chewed on them. His fingers were stained in purple. Sulu was pondering about it. Or he was speaking to the group that were to help them. Scott resumed construction on the shuttle craft going off to the back end. The nacelles were constructed differently unlike their federation approved counterparts. In fact, they were not part of the ship at all. The back end had  a glass compartment and parts that connected right underneath the ship. It was going to be glowing underneath. Homemade shuttle craft wasn’t exactly the best but rushing and improvising on it was going to leave a retro-like shuttle craft. The side doors were installed. Remarkable how a pair of doors that read medical could easily fit in with a joint screwed in at the right points to the shuttle craft. 

“We will be there in two hours,” Sulu said. “‘Hopefully, no demons won’t be in the way after we get rid of the problem.”

Scott picked up the communicator. 

“And Len?” Scott asked. Scott overheard the helmsmen sigh 

“I don’t think we can help him,” Sulu said. “And  I don’t think we should put that in our report, either.”

“Agreed,” Scott said. 

“We can put that in our personal logs, otherwise,” Sulu said. 

“I will finish the construction,” Scott said. “Scott out.”

He flipped the communicator close placing it back into his pocket feeling down. That stupid demon was giving him grief and heartbreak all over again. Scott had spent some time getting closure for the man at the space funeral. The scream had broken that silence. That purely agonizing short scream that felt long. Longer than a minute. He was angry about what the demon had done to McCoy. Taken away a chance of eternal peace. Scott regained his professional composure once it hit him that the demon would pay soon. Very soon. And hopefully, McCoy wouldn’t be there to go along with it.


	35. Chapter 35

When the priests and the crew arrived, the shuttle craft was ready to leave. Scott was sleeping against the hull fast asleep. His fingers were covered in something was not entirely red or pink. The priest stepped forward noticing the darkness in the cave. A bad feeling sunk down toward his stomach. Sulu came to the door of the shuttle craft. He slid the door forward to see the inside of the shuttle craft was prepared. He came inside and noticed the paneling were different. There were several additions that were unique from the normal federation shuttle crafts. There was a oxygen supply tank from the walls. There were five of them to help last a group long enough to escape. And they were all off. He placed his hand onto the edge of the chair. 

It felt firm and sturdy. 

There was even seatbelts. 

“Where did he get the seabelts from?” Sulu said. “Those weren’t there before.”

Sulu saw the wheel on the front. 

“And so was that…” Sulu said. 

Sulu came toward the panelling noticing several more additions that were quite alien to him. It resembled the late cars used in the 21st century that were in the museum. He likely hadn’t noticed the additions very closely before his departure. It looked very different. He walked out of the shuttle craft. Sulu noticed the priests were speaking to Drewery. Kachunk was translating for him. Sulu came over to Scott’s side. 

“Good job, Scotty,”

Scott opened his eyes. 

“Are we there yet?” Scott asked. 

“We are getting close to leaving,” Sulu said. 

“Aye,” Scott said. “I have tae wash my hands before we go.”

Sulu took out a small collection of baby wipes from his pocket. 

“You’re welcome,” Sulu said as Scott took the baby wipes. 

Scott opened the package then began to clean his hands. 

“Mr Sulu,” Kachunk called. Sulu looked up. “The priests say the demon is in the cave,”

“So?” Sulu asked. 

“They need help putting everywhere it goes,” Kachunk replied. “And since Drewery here has been possessed it seems he is the start,” Sulu looked down with a grimace toward the confused officer then back toward Kachunk and the priests. “He doesn’t want to.”

Sulu approached the man. 

“Officer  Drewery,” Sulu said. “If you don’t want it bothering you, you have to be part of the ceremony.”

“Can’t you just fire at it?” Drewery asked. 

“Demons can’t be defeated by regular means,” Sulu said. 

“Thank ye,” Scott said, putting the dirty baby wipes into his pocket. “I got some last minute additions.”

“Go ahead, Scotty,” Sulu said. 

Scott went on to the outside paneling as Drewery had a dreadful expression on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

The priests gathered at the respective places. There were a series of lanterns making a path toward Drewery that were connected to each item. They stopped in the center of the cave. Oddly enough the lanterns were being lighted up brightly. There were garlic, rose petals, and salt discarded into the cave. Salt was surrounded the standing still Drewery. The shuttle craft had the last finishing touches applied by Scott. Sulu looked toward the priest, in concern. And then the priests began to speak in clear precise English. There was no slang part of it. 

Sulu, Scott, and Kachunk were beside the shuttle craft observing the darkness beginning to spread toward the path. It was like a shadow than anything else at least to them. McCoy was hanging on a tree observing the path lined by priests in black and white outfits. Familiar outfits that were seen on Earth when it came to ghostly haunts being cleaned out. Max’s body had become taller than it was before. Not as weak as he had been before. He seemed more muscular.  McCoy leaped out of the tree to the neighboring one that was even closer. Max reached a hand out toward the priests. McCoy watched his long, muscular arm become coated in steam.  Each time his hand was out for a few more seconds than it was before.  Drewery seemed to be the one more afraid than anyone. 

McCoy wanted to scream and shake some senses into the man. 

The man was doing the opposite of making the demon weaker. 

Fear makes the demons stronger. 

Not only just anger, helplessness,  vulnerable, or shouting at each other for that matter. 

Max came to the leading priest then reached his hand out grabbing hold onto the priests out fit and yanked him in to the darkness. The priests resumed reading the small, black booklet with a golden inscription on it that had a dangling item shaped like a octagon on it hanging from a thread. McCoy overheard the screams of the native priest. The horror channeling through him was enough. It was enough. McCoy leaped out crashing Max to the ground. The body of the deceased priest laid beside them. Max screamed feeling McCoy’s long claws digging into his skin that felt hotter than anything he had felt. The scream from Max was deafening. The starfleet officers covered their ears as the priests continued on. The darkness around them began to dissipate. He looked up seeing balls of light gathering around them. McCoy had pinned the larger demon to its side. McCoy looked up toward the officers now turned away shielding their eyes. Perhaps. . . this time   .  .  . He will actually go away. Somewhere to spend his eternal life. It was better than being surrounded by the living and unable to communicate. Anything was better than that painful reality.

McCoy and Max were ripped off the land of the living. 

The darkness from inside the grave slowly detensified. 

The officers looked over seeing the busted lanterns and the scattered material. The priests came over to the corpse laid in the path. They started to speak in English, once again, that was clear and to the point. Speaking to some kind of godly being. A hard feeling rested in Scotts gut. It was over. And McCoy had gone wherever the demon had gone. The terrifying thought made the man emotional. He was upset that he couldn’t do a thing. He couldn’t help the man.  

“They’re gone,” Scott said. “They’re gone.”

“Can the ship run?” Sulu asked. 

“Aye,” Scott said. 

“Let’s get going,” Sulu said, in a soft voice. “Scott. . . start the shuttle craft.”

Scott turned then went inside the shuttle craft. He flipped some switches slowly without much of a purpose. Scott gripped himself onto the paneling feeling like he was ready to puke. He covered his mouth. The gloomy feeling hung over Scott.  Scott thought positive thoughts while trembling in the front. Kachunk and Drewery entered the shuttle craft as the sick feeling faded away.  Scott sat down into the navigator’s chair. Sulu joined the shuttle craft then went to the pilots chair. 

“The dilithium crystals are inside the glove compartment,” Scott said.

“Good,” Sulu said. “Got everything we needed and starfeet officers all accounted for.”

“We are missin’ some,” Scott said.

“If anything, Scotty,” Kachunk said. “I think the doctor wants you to be happy and not be unhappy for him. It is what everyone wants for their friends and family.” Scott paused, considering it, then nodded his head.

“Preparin’ for lift off,” Scott said. “Buckle up.”

The scene backtracked from the shuttle craft revealing glowing lights from around it. It slowly lifted up into the sky. The priests ignored the shuttle craft cleaning up their mess. The retro shuttle craft vanished in a blue light from the naked eye becoming a faint flying box like figure in the very distance. Somewhere, far away, there was a very happy McCoy with how things had turned out for him. He wouldn’t change a thing. 

**The End.**


End file.
